Shadowcat Reborn
by mpieon
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Kitty after she left the space station in the NEO suit? Just an alternative story that takes us to a potential WHAT IF?
1. Chapter 1

*******disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All copy right characters owned by Marvel Comics.***

**SHADOWCAT** **REBORN**

She brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes as she stared at the bright screen of her laptop. Her brown eyes were glazed over and bloodshot.

'Why can't I figure out this glitch?' Her tone was of frustration and exhaustion. Glancing at the time she swore under her breath. 1AM and she was still stuck on the genetic coding error. It should have been an easy fix for her but her headaches had been getting worse and they were effecting her concentration.

"Katerina? What are you doing up still? Go to bed darling. It's much too late to be worrying over a computer error. It can wait for the morning. Your sleep is much more important." His voice was soothing, almost lulling her to sleep at the desk in front of her.

"I'm sorry Richard, am I keeping you awake? You know me, can't sleep until it's fixed. But I think I'll take your advice this time. I can barely see straight with these migraines." She held her hand to her temple, trying to relieve the pressure that was building.

"Come darling, leave it for the morning." He grabbed her hand away from the keyboard and pulled her gently towards the door. She gave in to him and shut her laptop. The darkness of closed eyes and a warm bed was very inviting. She slipped into a satin night gown, lace trimmed the edges of the sapphire blue garment. Her eyes closed as soon as her head touched the pillows.

Her sleep was interrupted by a loud alarm blasting through the Intercoms. Rolling over she grabbed ear plugs from her bedside table and placed them in her ears to drown out the noise.

'Why on earth are they testing the security system at 4AM?!'

"PARAMETER BREACH, PARAMETER BREACH" The electronic voice of the security system screeched.

'Damn, this isn't a test.' She jumped out of bed and ran to the control room. The security alarms showed a breach in the outer compound wall and a heat signature moving it's way toward the research building. Logging in her passwords she activated the defense codes of the compound. The figure on her screen smashed a window and disappeared into the laboratory.

"Richard? Richard where are you? We have someone trying to break into the research lab."

She ran a location beacon on Richard and discovered he was in the same building as the intruder.

'Shit! What's he doing there at this time?'

"Full alert! All security to the research lab! We have an intruder!" She announced over the PA, hoping that the trespasser would get nervous at being discovered and run. She grabbed the tazer she had hidden in the drawer beneath the security desk and jumped to her feet.

'Going to have to get there the fast way.' She told herself as she slipped through the wall with but a single breath. Passing through solid matter always felt funny, her body becoming intangible to the objects around her. She was always left with a queasy feeling when she used her powers. She had to keep it together long enough to reach the lab.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, the tazer tightly held in her hand. She took the ear plugs from her ears, dropping them to the cold floor. The alarm only sounded in the house. It was quiet in the lab, the only noise came from the hum of the florescent lights above. She told herself she was crazy to wander alone towards a burglar but her instincts drove her to investigate. Richard was unaware of the intruder, his life was at stake.

'Oh god Richard. Where are you? Why are you down here at this hour? And where the fuck is our security?!' She tried to calm her nerves as she slinked across the hall. She hadn't really thought about what she would do if she came across this person who broke into their compound. This place was made to protect the people in it but it seemed as if their guards had disappeared. She took a step forward, slipping in something wet on the floor.

'Oh god! Is that blood?!'

The red substance stained the floor, leaving a clear trail ahead of her. Her head was screaming to stop but she was compelled to continue forward, she had to make sure Richard was okay. The silence of the lab was broke as metal hit the ground, causing a loud clash to echo down the hallway. She jumped against the wall, going intangible as she braced herself for an attack. Grunting sounds followed the clash, almost as if an injured animal was clambering around. The door to their med-lab was pried open, claw marks scarred the framework and the trail of blood seemed to pool here. She gasped at the sight of the beast, stumbling through their cabinets of medication. It stopped, sniffing the air it turned around to stare at her. She was frozen, unsure of what to do. It was too late to run, he was staring straight at her. She could see it was injured badly, it's head covered in dried blood, it's limbs sliced open in gashes which oozed dark red blood.

"Katerina..."

She heard Richard whisper her name from her left side. Glancing through the corner of her vision she saw Richard huddled beneath a desk holding a tazer gun. The beast snapped his head in Richard's direction, snarling, revealing it's fanged teeth.

"Please! Don't hurt him! We can help you. We can heal your wounds." She didn't know why she was trying to convince the beast, it clearly had no regard for her or Richard, she didn't even know if it understood English. Bravely she stepped between the beast and Richard, it would have to get through her to reach him. She still did not know what was driving her to confront this animal. She hoped that her tazer would be enough to take it down. Her heart was beating so loud she swore the whole room rang with each pump. She was going to stand her ground. Charging her tazer she popped the safety tab on it.

"Please, we can help." The beast eyed her length, pausing at her legs before it's piercing amber eyes locked with hers. It's eyes... They were human... She stood still as the beast came closer to her, it sniffed the air a few more times. Her breathing became labored as it neared her.

'Stand your ground, don't show fear...' She chanted to herself, hoping that it would calm her. The beast was less then arm's length away from her, she could hear his breaths, smell his blood and sweat. Her eyes pleaded silently with the beast, asking him not to hurt them.

Her scent seemed to stir something within the animal, familiarity. Her voice had an edge of fear, he was almost deafened by the beating of her heart, all things he was accustomed to. Those eyes, almost like a fawn's staring back at him, begging him. He always enjoyed the deer in the headlights look, gave him delight as a predator. She wasn't screaming though, not yet anyways. Usually they try to run when he gets this close, not this one, she's holding her ground even though she's trembling like a leaf. He took another deep breath of air, filling his nose with her scent again.

'I know that scent... Can't be, she's supposed to be dead.'

He growled in pain as the poison in his wounds burned. It was taking all his willpower to control the feral beast within. He needed meds bad, anything to stop the poison from spreading.

"Please, we can help you."

Her voice... It was slightly different then before, more mature, concerned. She didn't recognize him yet. The coward under the desk made a quick movement, before he could react he felt a hot surge of electricity burn through his body.

"Richard no! He's injured!" She rushed towards the beast as it wriggled in agony.

"Katerina he's dangerous!"

She ignored Richard's pleas as she neared the beast. Something about it triggered an emotion she couldn't identify.

"Richard he's passed out, please stop shocking him. We need to get him to the infirmary." She placed a hand on the beast's shoulder, passing her intangibility to him in order to make him lighter and easier to lift onto a nearby stretcher.

"We'll need to strap him down Katerina, he's acting as an injured animal. Very unpredictable."

"Don't worry, once we get him to the infirmary we can put him on a proper bed with tie downs. Right now I'm more concerned about saving his life. He must he in such agony, look how deep those wounds are... And the colour... I think he's been poisoned." They rolled the beast to the east wing of the building. There they could treat his wounds in their infirmary.

Katerina ran her fingers through the beasts fur, it was soft despite it's mangled condition. Richard strapped the beast's limbs to the treatment bed, tightening them to the point where they bit into the beast's flesh.

"Richard..."

"I'm not taking a chance of him getting loose."

Katerina disinfected the beast's arm before she placed the IV in his vein. She was unsure of the extent of his injuries but she wanted to make him as comfortable as she could. Once the fluids began to enter his body she grabbed a syringe of morphine, injecting the painkiller into the drip she watched the beast's chest for breaths. It moved slowly. She placed heart monitor pads on his chest, hoping that it wasn't too late to save his life. Richard watched Katerina as she inspected the beast's wounds. She took a sample from one of the wounds and handed it to Richard to analyze.

Without a word Richard gathered drugs from the cabinets, mixing a concoction to inject.

"He's laced with snake venom and plant toxins. Whomever did this wanted to make sure he didn't survive. Are you sure you want to save him?"

"Richard how could you ask me such a thing? It's clear he was a victim of a hate crime. Are we not here to help those who are special?! What if it were me?"

"Darling it's not you, and you know the answer to that question already. I just don't want you to get your hopes up, the doses are fatal... I'm not sure we can save him."

"Please, we have to do our best to help him." She had tears filling her eyes, she couldn't stand the thought of losing the life of a special being to hatred.

"I'll do my best Katerina, you know that. He'll need to be watched closely for the next 24 hours. I'll pump him full of anti-venom and try to detoxify his blood. Those wounds will need to be cleaned and dressed. Let's hope he's a fighter."

Katerina doused the beast's wounds in antiseptic, the dead tissue bubbled as she washed away the solution. Loading the wounds with gauze she wrapped them gently, trying to be careful not to pull at the gashes.

"We've done all we can for tonight. Now it's just a matter of waiting. See how his system reacts."

"I'll take first watch." Katerina couldn't take her eyes off the unconscious beast. Something about him stirred emotions inside of her. She dared not tell Richard, she couldn't explain it to herself let alone him.

"You need sleep Katerina."

"I slept, it looks like you haven't even been to bed yet. Besides, he's unconscious and strapped down. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright, but you keep that tazer charged and on you at all times. I'll have security come down."

"I think security left, there was no one in the control room when the alarm went off."

"Hmmm funny. I'll call the company, see what's up."

"You know we have those who could watch over us. They have the powers to protect this facility."

"You know how I feel about this. We are here to keep them safe from harm. To keep them out of the publics eye. If anyone should see them... We don't need the outside world endangering our oasis."

"Yes... I know..." She left the subject alone and turned her attention to the beast.

'Who are you? And why do you make me feel so awake?'

Katerina was unaware when she had fallen asleep, but her head was resting on the bed before her, her hand laying over the beast's forehead. Glancing at the monitors she noticed his heartbeat had grown stronger, it's steady peaks bleeping across the screen. The IV drip was getting low, she was not a doctor but had assisted enough times to know how to change the bag. It was time for another course of antibiotics and anti-venom. She injected morphine through the line, she did not want him to feel pain. She stroked his fur again, the softness caressing her skin. Taking a damp cloth she wiped the dried blood and dirt from his face.

'I know you, don't I?' She traced a finger over his lips, pausing at his canines that parted his mouth. He seemed to respond to her touch as the heart monitor bleeped louder. She checked beneath the bandages, his wounds had started to heal considerably. Taking scissors she cut the cotton and gauze from his body. She washed them once more, taking care to be gentle. The skin was bright pink, not the ugly grey colour it had been earlier that night.

"Remarkable... You are a survivor, aren't you?" The heart monitor seemed to answer her as it bleeped loudly again.

"You are a handsome fellow... Who did this to you? Mutant haters I'm sure." She continued to wash him, working down his arm to his large hands. She gingerly ran her fingers across his, the tips forming sharp metal claws.

The door to the infirmary opened suddenly, starling Katerina.

"Oh my sweets! You've got yourself a big one." A busty blonde in a tight fitting nurses uniform marched toward her. It was Rosie, their resident nurse. The woman's bright green eyes lit up as she took full measure of the beast.

"Ha ha yes, he's definitely a big boy."

"Where did you find him? Hmmm he's a looker."

Katerina couldn't help but giggle.

"He actually let himself in last night. Someone tried to kill him, he was laced with toxins. He seems to have healing powers, which is probably why they poisoned him."

"Oh poor darling! This world never ceases to disappoint me. Well let's get him cleaned up."

The women tended to his wounds, washing his body clean of debris.

"Oh he IS a big boy." Rosie exclaimed as she removed his spoiled clothing.

"Rosie!"

"What? I'm a nurse, it's in my profession to see naked men." She smirked as she gave Katerina a wink.

"Oh you are terrible! The poor man is half dead and you are violating him."

"I see no complaints from him."

"He's unconscious! How would he be able to protest."

"Well... I believe his erection speaks for him."

"What?!" Katerina blushed as Rosie pointed at the linen she had lain across him, there was a visible bulge beneath the material.

"Oh my!"

The women giggled together, each with flushed cheeks.

"Maybe it's because of your nightie, or is that the new nurses' uniform?"

Katerina looked down at herself, she had completely forgotten she was still dressed for bed.

"Oh! I literally leapt out of bed and have been down here all night. Did not even think about what I was wearing. Could you keep an eye on him for me? I need to shower and get dressed before someone sees me like this."

"Hey it would get people talking around here, make things more interesting." She smiled slyly at Katerina. "Don't worry about a thing, you go get freshened up and grab something to eat, I'll watch him like a hawk."

"Thanks Rosie. You want anything to eat?"

"Nah I'm fine sweets. You go look after yourself. He's not going anywhere."

With that Katerina made her way back to the residence building, passing through walls to keep herself from being seen in her night gown. After a long hot shower she slipped on her grey tweed pencil skirt and a light pink satin top. She sprayed her favourite perfume into the air, walking through the fragrant mist. She debated which shoes to wear, her sensible grey flats or her pink kitten heels. She thought of what Rosie would say and chose the pink heels, knowing that her feet would eventually suffer for that decision. She slipped on the matching tailored tweed jacket and walked to the kitchen.

The residents had finished breakfast already so the tables were empty and staff was cleaning the large pile of dishes left behind. Katerina couldn't be bothered to cook herself something so she rummaged through the cupboards looking for protein bars. She stuck a few in her jacket pockets and practically ran back to the infirmary.

"Has he woken up yet?" Katerina blurted as she burst through the door.

"No, not yet. But you have to see this Kat! It's amazing!" Rosie pulled back the linen sheet covering the beast. His wounds had nearly healed, just lines of pink skin remained to mark where his gashes had once been.

"I have to tell Richard! He'll want to do tests. This is fantastic! I thought for sure he wasn't going to make it last night he was in such rough shape." Katerina softly touched the pink scars, lingering on his stomach, lost in thought.

"Don't let Richard catch you fantasizing over big boy here. He'll never let you near him again." Rosie said half jokingly.

"Oh Rosie you know that Richard and I have a strictly professional relationship. And I'm not fantasizing, just marveling at his recovery."

"Suuure Kat... Strictly professional. Richard has been pining after you for years. You're just too blind to see it."

"Rosie I have no sexual attraction to Richard, he's old enough to be my father! You do know a man and a woman can have a platonic relationship. Richard thinks of me as a daughter for crying out loud."

"HA! You are in such denial! Kat you are a very attractive woman. Every man here wants to fuck you. You just have your head so far up in the clouds you don't notice."

"Rosie we've been over this a million times, I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Girl you need to get laid. You've been here four years and I've never even seen you date! All work and no play make Kat a dull woman. You need some fun in your life. Let loose once and a while. It's not healthy to have zero sexual contact. I'd go insane if I didn't have sex every day."

"Every day?! Geezus Rosie."

"What? I have a high sex drive."

"You are unbelievable." Katerina shook her head.

"Look all I'm saying is that you stare at a computer screen all day then work in the lab with the patients. You need to get out of here every once and a while. Everyone has wants and needs that have to be taken care of in order to stay sane. You my dear are long overdue."

"Rosie... I just feel so lost... I don't know who I am... Where I came from... My past is a blur. I'm perpetually confused. I can't expose someone to that. I don't know what I want because I feel like I have no identity. It's not fair for someone else to have to deal with that."

"Who says they have to? I'm just saying you need to get laid girl. Come out with me this Friday. We'll go to the local bar and get drunk, pick up a hottie. You'll have fun, trust me."

"Famous last words; 'Trust me'."

"Awe come on, don't be such a prude. Live a little!"

"If he's conscious and moving around I'll go. Otherwise I need to keep an eye on him."

"Fine. Deal. You better not back out if he's up and about, that's all I have to say."

"I promise Rosie."

"Alright I've got to do my rounds. You need anything just page me. Don't forget you've got that dance class in a couple hours."

"I almost forgot! Thank goodness I have you Rosie. I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't for you." The women chuckled and parted ways. Katerina went back to the beast's bed. She wanted to touch his fur again. She found comfort in it's softness against her hand, his hard muscles a contrast to the silkiness. She thought she could almost hear him purring as she stroked his chest.

"Where did you come from? Why do you seem so familiar?" She asked the sleeping beast.

Katerina dragged their portable scanner over him. She wanted to make sure internally he was healing as well. Her curiosity as to the metal claws upon his hand also drove her to investigate his body more. She watched the computer screen as it loaded the 3D image of his body. The metal seemed to coat his entire skeletal frame. His organs were functioning normally, his lungs taking in large breaths of air. His metal skull prevented her from seeing a proper scan of his brain. She only hoped that this metal had protected it from his brutal beating. She wanted him to wake up. She had so many questions to ask him.

The hours passed and she cursed under her breath when she realized she had 15 minutes before her ballet class was to start. Luckily she had a spare bodysuit in the laboratory for occasions like this. She changed her clothes, the beast was sleeping and no one else was nearby so she felt safe enough to get undressed.

The beast took in her scent, yes it was definitely who he thought it was. She was dead, or so everyone thought. But he never forgot a scent. She was undressing when he opened his eyes. The curves of her body were of a woman's, no longer a skinny little teenager. She had been touching him, caressing his fur while he healed. She didn't remember him. Would make sense to him that she had some memory loss, the crash was disastrous, no survivors, or so everyone was lead to believe.

'Hmmm the runt was right... She is alive. Guess he's not as crazy as they all think.'

He watched her pull on pale pink leotards and a black bodysuit. It clung to her shapely body, showing the roundness of her buttocks and the fullness of her breasts.

'She's grown into a woman... Never thought the little kitten would develop so well. She was always cute, but the girl next door kind of cute, this here is a pin up girl.' He could feel this groin pumping, the blood flow making him hard. He watched her bend over to slip on ballet shoes, the ribbon hugging her slender calves. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his hormones.

"Oh!" Katerina exclaimed as she looked over at the beast. He had another erection and it was clearly showing through the thin sheets. Curiosity made her tiptoe over to his bed.

"Who are you dreaming of?" She asked, not really wanting an answer. Rosie's comments from earlier peeked her interest as she slowly lifted the sheets.

'It moved! Can it really do that?! Geezus he IS big. Damn that ought to hurt.' Her pager went off, causing her to jump sideways, dropping the sheets back onto the beast. Her cheeks were flushed and she could almost swear the beast was smiling at her in his slumber. Looking at her pager she swore and ran off to the dance studio.

'Curious little Kitten. Wonder what the runt would say if he knew his little half-pint was checking out my package.' He chuckled to himself. He stretched his limbs, assessing their healing progress. He could feel restraints around his ankles and wrists. They were nylon, easy enough to escape from. He wanted to see what the curious little Kitten had in store for him first before he tried to escape his bonds.

Katerina stood tall at the front of the dance studio. She looked over her students, each wearing matching pink leotards and black bodysuits. Their hair in tight buns, eyes glued on her for instruction. In the back were the 'special' students, ones who had different shapes and forms from the rest. She always gave them her full attention. She cherished them the most because she knew how cruel the world could be to those who were different. They began their warmup, her eyes watching as they dipped, stretched and lifted their frames. She walked lightly between them, correcting their positions as she wandered through the group. Giggles began to erupt from one of the corners of the room. Her eyes shot over to three blonde girls, they were pointing at a young girl who was struggling with her lines. Her body covered in turquoise scales made it difficult for her to get full range of motion.

"Ladies! This room is for dancing. If you cannot find the discipline to focus on your techniques you are not welcome here. If you wish to stay I suggest you find yourself silent and at the front of the class. A hundred plié's now!" The girl with the turquoise scales flashed a smile at Katerina who winked in response. The three girls hung their heads and dragged themselves to the front of the classroom, holding the balance barres they began their punishment in full view of all the students. Katerina didn't like humiliation but it was the only way she knew how to teach the girls some humility.

Once the class was finished Katerina stayed behind to tidy the studio and work on her own fitness. She preferred to dance alone, only her and the music to guide her. She watched herself in the mirrored walls, her lines were not perfect, the lack of sleep had taken it's toll on her. Sighing loudly she started again, pushing herself further through her extremities.

"Miss Kat... How do you make your legs and arms so long?" The turquoise girl asked her politely. She had been watching quietly from the change room.

"Callais, I thought everyone had left. It takes a lot of practice hunny. My form is not very good today... Lack of sleep and not enough food... You have to image you are a tree, your branches growing up to the clouds, reaching to touch the sun. Your legs are your roots, searching for the water below, grounding you as your trunk sways in the wind." Katerina demonstrated her best tree impression to the young girl. Callais giggled as she joined Katerina in her tree impression.

"Close your eyes Callais and really image reaching for the heavens. Feel yourself get lighter."

Callais followed her instructions, her eyes closed shut as she envisioned herself as a whispy willow in the cool breeze.

"Now open your eyes."

She listened, looking at her reflection before her. Her legs and arms looked like delicate green and blue glass branches, reaching toward the sky above and earth below.

"Oh miss!"

"You look beautiful Callais... Remember that you are special in so many ways. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. If you can image it, you can do it."

"Oh thank you miss!" Callais hugged Katerina tightly, shimmering tears ran down the young girl's face as she smiled brightly. Moments like this filled Katerina with so much joy.

"Now you better run along to math class. I'll write you a hall pass so Mr. Grumpy doesn't hand you a pink slip." The young girl skipped merrily along the hall, twirling around with her hall pass in hand as she floated by a grouchy man with stone-like skin. He glowered at the girl and muttered something under his breath.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lurcher, you are looking very handsome today. Is that a new suit?" Katerina smiled sweetly at the stone faced man.

"Hmmm yes it is, thank you for noticing Miss Katerina." He managed what was as close to a smile as he could.

"Sorry that Callais was running late. I was helping her with a few extra pointers."

"Hmmm you are too generous with your time Miss Katerina. These children need tough love. They won't have people like you looking out for them in the real world. They need to know it's not all sunshine and rainbows."

"Oh but that's what you are here for Mr. Lurcher, to put that dark cloud and rain over their parade through these halls." She kissed him lightly on his pebbled cheek. The old man seemed to blush at her affection.

"We need to find you a husband Miss Katerina, a fine woman like yourself shouldn't be single."

"You are starting to sound like Rosie now. She's made a bet with me to take me out on the town Friday night."

"Hmmm that Rosie is trouble, not the kind of woman you should be hanging out with. You'll not find a husband with her influence."

"She's a sweet lady Mr. Lurcher, she just enjoys having fun."

"Hmph, not the respectable type of fun a young lady should be having."

"Don't worry Mr. Lurcher, you know I'm the sensible type. No trouble to be had here." She winked at him as she hurried along towards the infirmary.

She peeked over at the beast's bed. No sign of movement aside from his breathing. His eyes were shut and the heart monitor was bleeping readily. Her stare lingered over his covered torso where his bulge had been showing earlier.

"Aha! I caught you!" Rosie's voice startled her. She was bursting with giggles when Katerina finally regained her composure.

"You definitely need to get laid girl."

"It's all your fault Rosie, if you hadn't made such a big deal about it..."

"Uh huh, sure thing Miss goodie-two-shoes. I don't blame you, he's ruggedly handsome. If you weren't so interested in him I'd have jumped on him already."

"What? What do you mean 'interested in him'?"

"Girl you haven't looked at a man, let alone spent so much time looking after one. You were almost late to your own ballet class and you rushed right back here. That says a lot."

"Rosie I'm just concerned about him. He was on death's door last night. Someone really wanted him dead and I fear it was a hate crime against mutants. I never like seeing our kind treated like this. It saddens me. I want to keep our kind safe, I want them to know they have a home." She was beginning to shake with emotion, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I know Kat. Just... You are acting differently then you normally do."

"He... He's triggered emotions in me that I don't recognize... That I haven't felt before... I-I think I know him somehow." She was trembling.

"Well when he wakes we'll find out if he knows you." Rosie put an arm over Katerina's shoulders in comfort.

"I know it's been hard on you, not knowing who you are or where you're from. If you do know him that's a good thing, might shed some light on the darkness in your head." Rosie hugged Katerina tightly.

"Now let's get you some real dinner. I can hear your tummy growling."

Katerina glanced at the beast laying on the bed.

"I'll bring it to you here. And a change of clothes."

"Thank you Rosie. You're the best."

"I know I am."

Katerina scanned his body again, she couldn't find anything to indicate brain damage. His blood work had come back normal, well as normal as she could guess for his mutation.

"Why won't you wake up? Are you hiding from the world? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again. You are safe here." She was holding his hand between her palms. Trying hard not to cry.

She heard loud voices echoing down the hallway. It was Richard and a few security guards with Rosie in row.

"I want it locked up! Shackles, muzzle, collar the whole bit! No one is to have direct contact with it. Guards on duty 24/7 until I can figure out who to turn him over to." Richard was barking orders at the men who escorted him.

"Katerina! Step away from that monster!" Richard grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, ripping her away from the beast.

"Richard! What's the meaning of this?!"

"He's a monster Katerina. He murdered an entire crew of guards last night. He's to be locked up in our holding cell with zero contact. I have to fly to London and speak with some people. Find out who can come pick him up."

"He didn't know what he was doing Richard! He was injured! Please don't!"

"Katerina he's dangerous! If he were to wake up and kill you because he was confused I'd never forgive myself."

The men moved in, metal shackles in hand. The heart monitor bleeped loudly

"Richard if we must can I please be the one to do it? They'll be too rough with him. He's gone through enough and I can protect myself if need be. Please." Her soft brown eyes pleaded with Richard.

"Fine... But make sure they are secure. This has to be done Katerina, he's dangerous. You can't trust a feral animal."

She winced at his referral. Richard had no idea what it was like to be different. To be a mutant. She took the metal shackles from the men and attached them to the beast's clawed hands. She fastened a metal muzzle around his face as gently as she could, taking care to brush his long blonde hair from the straps. The beast opened it's eyes at her tender touch. His amber eyes staring back at her. She hid her shock from the men who were in deep discussion.

"Please be still. I don't want them to hurt you. I promise, I will look after you. Close your eyes." The kindness in her voice relaxed him as he closed his eyes once again.

"Rosie where's the collar? He must wear a collar!" Richard asked with desperation in his voice.

"Richard! The collar will suppress his powers. If he has more healing to do he won't be able to recover as quickly."

"We don't know what all his powers are Katerina. I'll keep the suppressant off until he's up and about. It's a necessary precaution."

Katerina looked at Rosie with tear filled eyes. They lifted the beast's head carefully, Katerina placing the collar around his neck. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they streamed down her face, landing on the beast's neck and chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. Rosie held her shoulder in comfort.

"Come on sweets, let's get you to bed. There's not much more we can do here."

The men rolled his bed out into the hall, escorting him to the basement of the building where they had reinforced walls and holding cells. Rosie walked Katerina back to her room, helping her get changed into pajamas.

"Here, take these. They are sleeping pills. Should give you a good six hours." Rosie handed her two coated capsules with a glass of water. She took the pills and swallowed them, she needed a good nights rest. Her nerves were on edge and her emotions were out of control.

"I'll check on him before I leave. Don't worry. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Rosie kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly behind her.

The pills kicked in quickly, within fifteen minutes Katerina was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*_She can smell the woods. The fresh earth and the green leaves. A fire is burning nearby with fish cooking over it. She sees two men watching the fish cook. The smaller one crouching over the fire, the larger one catching the fish in the river. They haven't noticed her yet._

_'Perfect opportunity.'_

_She pounced on the larger one, sending him flying through a tree._

_"Oh, BAYBEEE, that just hadda hurt!"_

_The smaller one turned to her, low in a striking pose, fists clenched tight._

_"Kitty Pryde! What're you doing, girl?!"_

_She grinned mischievously, revealing canines._

_"What comes naturally, Wolvie. To a predator... That's what cats are, don'tcha know?!"_

_She leapt forward at him, her hands had sharp claws on each finger._

_"WE HUNT and WE KILL!"_

_She slashed at his chest, knocking him to the ground._

_"That's what YOU taught me, 'bub'. And now I've the claws to suit my nature. Bright, shinny, unbreakable adamantium..."She licked the blood from her metal claws as she stood over the men._

_"The strongest metal known, that can cut souls as easily as cloth."_

_Ripping the clothing from her body she left her body suit which had been beneath._

_"I've come of age, little man. I like the taste of blood. And I LOVE the fight that draws it. It's only fitting I wear colours to match."_

_She watched over the men lying on the ground beneath her feet. She felt empowered._

_"I've got claws and fangs and a hunger to use 'em. I can't wait 'till someone tries to stop me. That's when the fun will really begin!"*_

Katerina awoke with a start. Who was that?! Was it her? The beast, the injured man was in her dream. She attacked him. Was this real?

She looked over at the clock, midnight. She had been asleep for five hours. Noticing two more sleeping pills on the bedside table she took them. She needed to know how this dream... memory... ended. She could feel her lids get heavy again, the cloudiness was coming and soon darkness flooded her mind.

_*She was phasing through walls, searching, hunting for a target. Three women were in strange looking pods filled with liquid. They had oxygen masks over their faces. She saw the woman she was hunting for. It was the smaller ones wife. Jealousy raged through her._

_'Too young to marry, too 'cute', too much like a daughter. You chose this bitch to marry?' She felt out of her element, as if someone else was speaking for her._

_'Th-that's not right... I have to save her... It's Wolvie's wife... As much as it hurts me.'_

_Gunshots blasted overhead as she freed the woman from her liquid prison. It was just the fight she was looking for. She located their commander. He was desperately shooting at her as she approached him, intangible and laughing at his feeble attempts. Ready to strike the man down she felt an uneasy sensation overcome her_.

_"I am VIPER. Unsurpassed in the knowledge of the arts of poison. Whatever your physical state, child... I possess the venom that can strike you down and strike you DEAD!"_

_She lay motionless on the floor for a while, her mind racing to protect herself. The venom seemed to snap her mind back._

_'Oh my god what have I done?' She looked around, the women were all freed, the men subdued. A large crash sounded and she saw the two men from earlier appear. Relief spread through her body when she saw them. The women attacked the larger, sending him across the room. She needed to help him! The woman who called herself Viper had crept up behind him with a poisoned knife. The smaller man leapt to separate them. She slid across the floor and grabbed the blond man's hand, phasing him just in time as the woman's blade came down._

_Viper was angry and confused._

_"Shadowcat, you PHASED HIM! After all he's done, how could you save him?!"_

_"We owe him Viper. The same as I owe YOU, for stopping me from killing the hydra commander."_

_Viper lunged forward at the three, Shadowcat held the men's shoulders and made them intangible._

_"Time to go, guys."_

_She was in a bar, cigars, stale air filled her lungs. It was unpleasant but she stayed because the smaller one, Wolvie needed his guilty pleasures. They were discussing the blond man, Sabretooth..._

_"..he still remembers what it was like to embrace the concept of honour. It's like a burr beneath his skin now, drivin' him crazy like he's never been before. Didn't think it was possible, but he hates me more'n ever because he see's in me the man he might have been. It's me who's real, an him the sloppy second."*_

She woke to Rosie bustling around her room, gathering clothing and accessories.

"Rosie?"

"Oh you're awake! Sorry for the mess. I'm trying to find something for you to wear out tonight. Your closet is kinda boring..." She smiled at Katerina as she wrinkled her nose at one of the dresses she pulled out from the walk-in.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"It's 7AM. Time for his breakfast if you want to come with me. Richard left on a flight last night so you don't have to worry about him knowing. I'll keep the guards distracted." Rosie winked and unbuttoned the top of her nurse uniform.

"Let me have a shower and get dressed. I'll have to tell you about this strange dream I had."

Once Katerina was ready they hurried to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Katerina was starving as the first piece of toast touched her lips. They put together an array of goodies for the beast.

"He was in my dream last night..."

"Ooooolala! Do tell!"

"Not like that Rosie. We were a team... A tactical team... Not really sure what our mission was but I think I was being brainwashed... I tried killing people. I attacked him and... And this other guy like him. Was so strange. In the end I saved him but he didn't stay around. The smaller guy talked about him being the better man of the two... Talked about how our guy has no honour and he got a taste of what it felt like and now our guy hates him more."

"Damn that's a loaded dream..."

"I'm not so sure it was a dream..."

"You think it's a memory?"

"It seemed like déjà vu. I could feel emotions attached to it. Normally a dream leaves you confused. This left me feeling sad."

"Well only one way to find out, ask him."

There were two guards sitting either side of the lock up. Behind them was the metal holding cell which was only visible by a small window.

"Hello boys,". Rosie wiggled her bottom as she pushed the food cart ahead. "Breakfast?"

The mens' eyes never left her chest as they discussed the menu choices. Katerina rolled her eyes at the sexual innuendos flying back and forth.

"Can you let me through please? I have to take him his food." Katerina pointed through the small window.

"Boss said no one goes in or out without his permission."

"He hasn't eaten in over 24 hours, he needs food and I'm the co-founder of this facility. I'm Richards right arm."

"I'm sure you are.." The guard next to her looked her up and down with lust.

"Oh boys she doesn't like to play. Just let her through so she can feed the animal. While she's in there we can play out here." Rosie giggled as she took one of the guards hat and placed it on her head. The men chuckled at the oversized hat on Rosie's head and punched in a code to open the door.

Once inside Katerina disarmed the electric charge on the cell. She phased herself through the bars, a tray of food in tow. He was sitting on a small cot in the corner, hands and face still in it's metal confinements.

"I brought you some food... You must be starving." She placed the tray on the cot beside him. He didn't move as she came to stand in front of him. Her heart started to pound loudly. Why was she so nervous? She tried to calm herself by breathing slowly, taking deliberate breaths through her nose and out of her mouth. Raising her hands to his face she phased the muzzle and then his shackles off. His piercing amber eyes locked on hers.

"Hello Kitten."

She let out an involuntary gasp. Suddenly she was very aware of how close she was to him, the danger she had put herself in. She felt a small twinge of panic, a voice told her to run but she was paralyzed.

"Thought you were dead... Seems you've got nine lives after all."

He stood up, his head touching the top of the cell. Her eyes wide as she took in his full height. The sheet that had been covering him was on the floor, exposing his nakedness.

"H-how d-do I know you?" She stammered at him.

"Don't remember me huh? Guess that makes sense, seeing as the crash totaled everything. Didn't think there were any survivors. You always have a way of coming back though. Runt was right all these years. HA. I just thought he went crazy again, another woman he loved dead, in total denial over it. He was right. You are alive."

"W-Who's Viper? And why did she try killing you with poison?"

"Viper? Geez I haven't run into her since that whole Madripoor incident." He looked at her quivering lower lip. She was confused and scared, the way he saw most of his victims before he killed them, only this time there wasn't any fear. She looked lost, unaware of who she was.

"W-What's my name?"

"Huh?"

"What's my name?!" She almost yelled it at him.

"Damn you have more damage then I thought." He paused, looking at her hands that had formed fists. She still had that spunk he remembered of her teenaged self. Though she no longer had that scrawny teenager body, she had grown into a woman, that was for sure.

"Kitty. Kitty Pryde. Although I believe your code name is much more appropriate now, Shadowcat."

The names triggered something in her, that feeling she had when she first saw this man. Recognition.

"Who am I? How do I know you?"

"I just told yah, you're Kitty Pryde, code name Shadowcat. And as far as us knowing each other... Well let's just say hasn't always been under the best circumstances." He grinned slyly at her, sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't know what drove her to do it but raising herself on her tip toes she planted her lips square on his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck to help her reach his face.

"Whoa, whoa babe. As flattered as I am we don't have that kind of... Relationship. Although I do have ta say I've had a few thoughts of it. Especially now with you all grown up, you've finally gotten yourself some nice curves." His hands were resting on her buttocks. He had enjoyed the kiss but she has always been his enemy, his brothers favourite little frail. He had had thoughts of ravaging Jimmy's favourite little geek but she had proven hard to catch and when he had the chance she was just a cub, nothing to really hold onto.

She was confused even more by his reaction. She could tell he was interested by the response his body gave her but he stopped her. Her mind was twirling.

"What IS our relationship?"

"Not a good one I'm 'fraid."

She wanted to kiss him again, his hands hadn't moved from her bottom and she was very aware of how naked he was in front of her. Her arms still clung to his neck.

"Why?"

"HA! That's a loaded question. You want the short version or the long one?"

"L-long..." She could feel his manhood growing as it brushed her belly. He chuckled at her response, knowing his erection was distracting her. He pressed her closer to him, staring into her eyes.

"The long, hard journey of our past is a rough one. You sure you can handle it?"

"Y-Yes." She barely whispered the words as her body trembled against him.

"You're not ready for it. 'Sides we're about to have an audience." He dropped her from his hold and glared at the door. Rosie was doing her best to distract the men but they were entering the code to the holding room. Katerina quickly walked through the bars and reset the electricity. She was still trying to calm herself when the men and Rosie came through the door.

"How? How did he get his restraints off?"

"Oh... Uh by accident actually. I was trying to check my email and I undid everything... Silly me."

Rosie shook her head and chuckled. Katerina wasn't a very good liar but what else were the men to believe.

"Kat we've got ourselves a double date tonight with these fine men." Rosie winked at Katerina and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh geez look at the time. I've got a computer class to teach. Gentlemen." Katerina ran past the group, through the hallways to the upper floor.

She kept watching the clock as the minutes seemed to drag on. Her students were working on creating 3D animation characters for their year end project. They were so busy in their work that she rarely had to leave her desk. The idle time gave her too much time to think about her dream and all the questions she had. Her mind wandered to his muscled body, his rather large package...

'Oh god, Rosie is wearing off on me.' She blushed brightly as she tried to remind herself she was a teacher and in class, highly inappropriate to be thinking about naked men.

'He's right, I'm not ready for THAT. I was a trembling fool! No wonder he stopped. He's the type that likes a confident woman and there I was shaking in his arms!' She scolded herself harshly.

'Get it together! He wants a sexy woman who knows how to handle herself. You go down there you better have your shit together this time.'

The bell finally rang, ending the class and sending the students flying out the door to their next class.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner for her. She slipped to the kitchen to grab lunch for their captive. Her head was spinning with all the questions she had for him. Passing the laundry room she remembered that he was still naked, she'd have to guess his size but she knew they had some scrubs that might fit him. She hurried along the hall to the elevator. Rosie was already at the door chatting up the guards. Without a word they opened the door for her and she happily avoided their conversation about the date that was planned.

Punching in the security codes she deactivated the electricity once more and stepped through the bars. She dropped the scrubs on top of him as he lay on the cot, his arms behind his back without a single thing covering him.

"Here, thought you might want some clothes."

"Why? Does my naked body offend you?"

"No. But I don't think the guards want to see your... Package wiggling around. Plus there are children in this place. Can't have you traumatizing them. I hope you like spaghetti, it was the lunch special today."

She placed the tray of food beside him on the floor and was ready to turn around to leave when he stood up, naked body in full view. He smirked as he saw her eyes wander. It caused her to jerk her head up and scowl at him. He dressed slowly, the pants were a bit tight but the draw string gave enough for them not to be uncomfortable. He discarded the shirt to the corner of the cell.

"Don't like shirts?"

"I like keeping you distracted."

She took a deep breath in. Her eyes were betraying her thoughts.

"What's your name?"

"Hmm? Now you ask. Guess we kinda got interrupted earlier." He paused, his eyes staring her down, trying to intimidate her. "Sabretooth."

'That is his name... So it was a memory...'

"Who's Wolvie?"

Sabretooth snarled at the name, a look of disgust on his face.

"Is he your brother?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's your real name? I can't imagine your parents naming you Sabretooth."

"It's an improvement from what they used to call me."

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. She could sense there was a painful memory attached to his childhood.

"Victor. Victor Creed."

"So Sabretooth is your code name, like Shadowcat is mine?"

"Yah... Something like that."

"Do you know where I'm from?"

"Look girlie I'm not gunna be your tour guide for your life. I gave you your name. Figure it out on your own."

"I've looked my name up, I found nothing. If we are agents for the government our information isn't going to be public."

"HA. I haven't been a government agent for years. Thought you were a genius on the computer? Try hacking the mutant registration agencies."

"Why won't you help me? You know who I am... We've worked together before... I saw in my dream..."

"Look I don't know what you saw in your dream but I ain't interested in helpin' you."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect him to refuse to help her.

"I can talk to Richard, he'll listen to me about letting you go. He's just overprotective." She searched his face for an answer. "Please, I've been in a fog for the last four years..."

"I'm happy about my situation, shelter, free food, bed to sleep on and a hot nurse to tend to my needs." He gestured toward Rosie outside who was still chatting to the guards.

"I see. You like being locked up like an animal? I have no idea who he's talking to about you, aren't you worried where you will end up?"

"Not really. I'm pretty good at escaping from places. Survived this long, nothing that pathetic boyfriend of yours can do to me that I can't get out of."

"He's not my boyfriend number one and number two we saved your life, least you could do is tell me who I am."

"I told you who you are, not my fault you lost your memory. My healing factor saved my life. All you did was strap me to a bed. Although I did enjoy your touch." He stepped closer to her, causing her to backup against the bars. "You have soft hands and a nice scent, always wondered what you tasted like."

Her heart began to beat faster as he pressed himself against her small frame.

"Stop!"

"You wanted it earlier, what's changed now frail?"

She phased through the bars, escaping his reach.

"I thought we could help each other... This place is a haven for mutants. We help them discover who they are and educate them. We make them feel like they fit in, have a family. But you don't care... You only care about yourself."

"You've got it girlie. HA. Still so naive. You lost your memory but you're the same sad little girl helpin' all the pathetic mutants who can't deal with their powers. You traded one sad boring life as a teacher for another. You've always been weak minded. Always tryin' to be the good doer with nothin' to show for it. Not everyone wants to be saved. You X-geeks are worse then those damned annoyin' religious freaks, tryin' to save everyone from their sins. I don't need help, especially from the likes of you."

His words stung her, tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Fine. You can rot in that cell. I'll not bother you again." She set the electric current to full power before so exited. She wanted to phase through the walls so Rosie and the guards couldn't see her crying but she knew she had to walk past them. She tried her best to not look at them as she sped past.

"Kat?" Rosie was running after her.

"Oh Kat! What happened?" Rosie saw the tears staining her face. She wrapped her arm over Katerina's shoulders.

"Come on, we'll talk about it over some icecream." Rosie led her to the kitchen.

"I'd rather not be seen like this."

"No worries hunny! We'll take the icecream to your room."

They made their way through the corridors unseen. Once they reached Katerina's room they flopped onto her bed.

"What happened Kat? Did he say something?"

"He won't help me. He won't help me find out who I am."

"What? What exactly did he say?"

"He said I was a sad boring little girl. That he doesn't need to be saved. I'm an annoying x-geek. Said I'm a good doer with nothing to show for it. Said he enjoys being in that cell cuz he gets free food, shelter... A hot nurse. Said he can escape whenever he wants. I don't understand Rosie. What did I do wrong? We saved his life!"

"Awe hun, he's just a very selfish guy. He won't help you because there's nothing in it for him." She paused while watching Katerina's face. "Kat you are a very generous person, you wouldn't think twice about giving someone the shirt off your back even if it was your only shirt. Men like him are takers. You don't understand why he won't help because you think differently then him. You would help anyone in need, him on the other hand would only help if he were to benefit from it. Right now we have nothing he wants. To get him to help you we need to find something that he wants or needs... Right now I'm not really sure what that is."

"What do you mean? I can give him his freedom!"

"Well seems he likes being a captive. If he can escape at any time he wishes then I can see why he didn't really care about you offering him his freedom. I think you are more upset because he called you boring."

"Rosie..."

"I saw the way you looked at him. You've never taken a second glance at a man before. But with him your eyes lit up. He's also a clue to your past."

Katerina looked up at Rosie, the tears were falling harder now.

"Oh Kat hunny! I know it's been so hard for you not knowing your past. We'll figure something out. What about Richard? Have you told him about the fact you know him?"

"I-I haven't. I've been afraid to. He's done so much for me I don't want him to take it the wrong way."

"Kat he'll understand that you are trying to find out who you are."

"I guess."

"You're afraid he'll find out you have feelings for him."

"Yes... You know how he feels about him. He thinks he's an animal."

"He might reconsider if you tell him what's going on."

"I made a fool of myself this morning Rosie. I kissed him."

"You kissed him?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"He didn't react the way I expected..."

"He didn't like it?"

"I'm not really sure... Said that we didn't have a great relationship..."

"Well the dream you had, you said he didn't stick around after you saved his life... Maybe him and his brother fight a lot? Sibling rivalry?"

"Maybe... I'm so confused about the whole situation. Why do I feel so attracted to him?"

"He is hot Kat... Never seen so many muscles on a guy before... And he's huge! Pretty tall as well."

"Oh gosh Rosie!" Kat blushed.

"What? It's true! Look I think you should talk to Richard about it. Tell him that the two of you know each other. Maybe he'll help convince him to tell you about your past."

"Maybe..."

"Alright girl! We need to find you something hot to wear out tonight. Take away those tears. We'll show him what he's missing."

"I've got a dance class at 3pm... Can we pick an outfit after?"

"Sure hunny. I'll bring some of my club clothes with me. You can pick out your favourite."

Katerina's concentration was off. She had the girls practice their dance routines for the upcoming talent show. Her mind just wasn't in the right place to teach. Once she dismissed her class she wandered back to her room. She really didn't want to go on the double date. Rosie would bug her non-stop until she went so she knew backing out wasn't an option.

Rosie had gone to do dinner delivery, she had a determined look on her face as she pushed the food cart along the tiled floor.

"Boys." She nodded to the guards as they let her through the doors.

"Where's your brunette friend?"

"Oh she's getting ready for tonight. She can't figure out what to wear." Rosie giggled as one of them winked at her.

Once the door closed behind her she narrowed her eyes.

"Hello Rosie."

"Oh don't you 'hello Rosie' me! You really upset Kat. She means the world to a lot of people here and if they find out what a jerk you were to her they are not going to be very happy!"

"I don't owe her nothin'."

"Nothing?! How about your life! You were on deaths door when she found you! Richard was going to have you killed on sight but she stopped him. You can be at least a little grateful for that."

"I would have survived. Just would have taken me longer to recover, that's all."

"So smug! Look at you! Locked in an electric cage. Only reason you don't have those restraints on is cuz of her. Only reason why you get food is cuz of her."

"I can look after myself. I don't need anyone's help. All you self righteous people need to get off your high horses."

"Kat is the most selfless person I have ever met! She's kind, compassionate, understanding and loving to a fault. It's the likes of you that ruin the world."

"Reality check babe, I don't need any of you. But I'm enjoyin' the free meals and shelter. The view ain't bad either. Wanna help me with a few other things? You are a professional, aren't you?"

Rosie threw the tray of food on the floor in front of his cell.

"You're gunna act like a dog then you can eat like one!"

"Hmm I'm more a cat then a dog."

"They both eat off the ground and that's exactly what you can do from now on. No special privileges. Those restraints are going back on."

Rosie had the guards come into the holding room. She pressed a few codes into the computer and Victor could feel his eyes getting heavy. The collar around his neck was buzzing. Once he awoke he found his muzzle and shackles back on. There was no one left in the room. He could hear the guards out front talking about the two woman.

"Well ladies, you are in for a surprise with those two 'gentlemen'."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie had suggested she wear the sapphire blue mini dress with the gold stilettos. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the length of the dress and the plunging neck line. Rosie had done her hair and makeup, she almost didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror.

"Rosie are you sure this isn't too... Revealing?"

"Kat you look gorgeous! The guys are gunna get knocked off their socks when they see you."

Katerina stood up straight and turned around, watching the mirror. She did have to admit she looked good. The dress hugged all her curves, accentuating her hour glass figure. Rosie had curled her hair and brushed the chestnut locks into soft waves that framed her face. She had given her a navy blue smokey eye and coloured her lips a deep coral.

"One day you'll have to teach me the miracles of makeup."

"Gladly!"

Rosie's cell phone beeped indicating a text message.

"They're here! Ready?" Rosie sprayed herself with perfume then began to mist Katerina.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The men were taken aback when they set eyes on the two women. Their mouths open in shock.

"Hello boys. Don't the two of you look handsome! Ready for a fun night on the town?" Rosie always seemed to be calm and confident around men. Katerina never felt more uneasy. They held the car door open for the ladies as they slipped into the back seat. The men were still speechless as they took their seats in front and started the black SUV.

They had made dinner reservations at one of the popular Italian restaurants in town. Katerina had not been out much in the four years she had lived at the facility. Richard would always worry about her out in public.

"You are very quiet." Her date stated as she was moving her food around on her plate. He was good looking, dark brown hair with hazel eyes and dimples.

"Just tired. Had a rough couple days."

"Yah heard you got attacked by that animal that's locked up. Not sure why you bother trying to talk to him. He's a cold blooded killer."

"He's not an animal. He's just instinctual."

"That's a nice way of saying he's an animal."

Katerina sighed. She really didn't want to talk about HIM.

"Are you always this boring?" Rosie's date asked Katerina.

"Excuse me?"

"I just thought you were a prude."

"Ted! She's just been through a lot. Leave her be."

"A stiff drink will loosen her up. WAITER!" Rosie's date Ted raised his hand as he beckoned the waitress.

"She'll have a whiskey sour and bring us four shots of tequila."

Katerina hadn't touched alcohol in the four years she'd been at the facility. She wasn't sure how it was going to taste or effect her. She was tired of people calling her boring.

"Bottoms up ladies!" Ted cheered as they downed the shots. After a few more Katerina was feeling giddy. Her lips were slightly numb but she was happy as could be.

"Let's go dancing!" Katerina exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yes! I know this great salsa place two blocks down!" Rosie leapt from her chair and twirled around. The men paid the bill and were dragged down the street to the salsa bar were the music was already filling the street.

The women began to sway their hips to the beat, arms moving up and down their thighs. The two men seemed out of their element but it didn't stop Rosie and Katerina from dancing. Other men came to ask for a dance and the ladies happily obliged. One in particular caught Katerina's eye. He had auburn coloured hair and dark eyes that almost seemed to glow red in the lighting. He was tall and well built with a slender appearance.

"Chéri may I 'ave this dance?" He was almost hypnotic in the way he moved and spoke. His accent was strong and she couldn't quite place it. He gently took her hand and spun her around. He could dance. As the music quickened their pace did, his hands holding tightly to her waist as she twisted. A small crowd began to form around them and Katerina instinctively lengthened her arms and legs through each step. The song was ending and he dipped her low, his hand supporting her back as she lay across his extended leg. Bringing her back up to face him he stared into her eyes as if she should know him.

"Th-Thank you for the dance. You are amazing."

"Mon petite you are the painting, I am just the canvas on which it was showcased." She couldn't help but blush at his words.

"'Cuse me but she's with me!" Her date had stormed over, he was red in the face and fist raised in anger.

"Best keep her close, she's much too beautiful to be left dancin' without a partner." The handsome man winked at her as he kissed her hand tenderly.

"'Til we meet again belle dame."

"That guy had a lot of nerve. I got you a drink... Didn't know you could dance like that."

Katerina wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying, her eyes were still following the handsome stranger. Her date shoved the drink in front of her.

"Here, it's supposed to be their most popular one. Coconut and pineapple something-or-other."

Katerina had lost sight of her dancing partner in the crowd. Sighing she took the drink and slowly sipped on it. It was much better then the shots and whiskey she had drank at dinner. Rosie came bounding over to her, the biggest grin on her face.

"Wow Kat that was amazing! I knew you could dance but your hips and legs... How the heck do you move them so quickly? And that guy! Oh my god was he gorgeous!" Katerina's date wasn't overly thrilled on the girl talk, especially because they were gushing over another guy.

"Hey it's late ladies, don't you think we should be heading back?" Ted looked to Katerina's date who nodded his head. They were not really dancers and you could see they were not very comfortable at the salsa club.

"I guess, I'm not feeling all that great all of a sudden anyways." Katerina was starting to feel fuzzy and her vision was starting to blur.

'So this is what being drunk feels like? Not really sure why someone would want to feel this strange.'

"Hahaha oh dear, I think you've definitely hit your limit Kat!" Rosie laughed as Katerina stumbled off the dance floor. Her date grabbed her waist and helped her walk out of the club and down the road to their SUV. With each step she could feel her legs get heavier, her vision was getting worse. Rosie and Ted got dropped off at her apartment in town leaving Katerina alone with her date. She realized that she didn't even remember his name. She was struggling to keep her eyes open by the time they reached the facility.

"I'll walk you to your room." He said almost to himself. She didn't protest much seeing as she could barely walk straight. Once inside she suddenly felt nervous. She wanted to rush to the holding cell where Victor was being held.

"Hey hey wrong way. Aren't the rooms up there?" He gestured toward the main stairs.

"I need something to eat." Was all she could muster to say.

When they reached the kitchen Katerina urged him to get the food while she went to the washroom. Once out of sight she stumbled across the hallway to the elevator. Pressing the code for the basement, she leaned against the cold metal walls of the elevator. The room was starting to spin, her head was getting fuzzier. The loud ding of the basement floor awoke her. She blinked several times to try to clear her vision as she placed one foot ahead of the other. There were no guards to be found out front of the holding cell.

'Strange... There's supposed to be 24hr watch.'

She fumbled around with the security code, her fingers having trouble finding the correct numbers. The elevator bell dinged again, warning her that someone was coming.

"How did I know you'd come down here? I released the guards once we got back. You have a thing for that beast in there, don't you?" Her date had found her missing quite quickly.

"What's he got that's so special? You like the softness of his fur? Or do you like being tossed around? His primal urges excite you? You like dangerous men? I can be all those things for you sexy. I can make you scream my name. He can watch while I fuck you."

Katerina's heart began beating loudly. She pounded on the keypad to enter her code. The door finally hissed open and she fell into the holding room. The doors closed behind as she dragged herself over to the control panel for the cell. She was starting to see double. There were two keyboards floating in front of her, her hands scanning the surface of the desk for the keypad. Her date was walking heavily toward the cell, mumbling words to himself.

'Concentrate Kat! Concentrate!'

She managed to turn the electricity off for the cell but her vision was getting really foggy and she felt like her body was going numb. The doors opened, her date standing with clenched fists in the frame as he glared in her direction.

"All this time I thought you were just a shy prude, but in actuality you were pining after that monstrosity! Am I not good enough for you? You would rather fuck that thing then me?! Mutants are a disease!" He pulled her off the desk by her hair, slamming her against himself.

"I'll show you what a real man is about. Not some hairy freak!"

Katerina tried desperately to phase through her attackers hands but her head was so fuzzy that she couldn't concentrate enough to go intangible. She let out a cry when he threw her down on the desk, his hand slipping up her dress as he pinned her. She closed one eye to get rid of the double vision and started keying in the codes to open the cell.

"Hey bitch, when I cum all over you I want you to scream my name. Tell me who your daddy is. Cuz I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

She could hear the zipper on his pants being undone. She tried to scream for help but only a whisper escaped her lips. She could barely keep her one eye open, her limbs felt paralyzed.

'NO! I've got to concentrate!'

Tears began to flow down her face as she felt him pull her underwear off. She hit the enter key with her last bit of strength, losing consciousness as the clink of the bars popped open.

Sabretooth had heard the guard's intentions as Kat had been struggling through the door and to the control panel. The hair on his back had raised as he noticed she had been drugged. He himself had enjoyed the hunt, preying on the weak women at the bar. But drugging a woman was a cowards way of hunting. There was no fight, no reaction to your hands touching them. He could smell her fear and the tears that ran down her cheeks.

'Why had she come down here? Did she feel safer around him, a monster, an animal as the guard had said?'

Even though he still wore the restraints he could still easily take care of the guard, wouldn't take much to smash him into the floor. With a low growl Sabretooth leapt out of the cell, pouncing on the guard and ripping him off the unconscious Kat. He stepped on his head, grinding it into the tiled floor until he heard the snap of bones. Turning his attention to Kat he saw that the guard had not taken her yet, but she was bruised and barely breathing. A strange feeling overcame him in that moment, staring at her limp, helpless body. It reminded him of Madripoor, when she was only 18 and he had her in his grasp. He couldn't kill her then and he couldn't do it now. But the strangeness that took over was a need to keep her safe, to protect her.

'Grrr Logan still in my head after all those years.'

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the small cot within his cell. Pulling the thin blanket over her body he watched her face intently. There was that sweet innocence he had seen in Madripoor, only now it was also accompanied by a woman's beauty.

Richard had called several times but there was no answer on Katerina's cell phone. He had returned earlier then expected. His investors wanted him to rush his new invention, they needed field tests performed by the following week and Katerina was still working out the kinks with the programming.

'She's probably with that.. That beast. Why is she so fascinated with him?'

Richard headed to the holding cell, intent on lecturing Katerina once he found her. Noticing that there were no guards he grew concerned. He punched his code into the keypad to unlock the holding room. The stench of blood hit his nose before he saw the massacre on the floor.

"Katerina!"

"Mmmmm she's sleeping. Might want to keep the hysterics down. Your wonderful guard drugged her last night and tried to rape her. Do reference checks next time." Victor grumbled from the darkness of the cell.

"Where's Katerina?"

"I told you she's sleeping."

"In your cell?!"

"Would you rather she be in his bed?" Victor stepped forward into the light, nodding toward the mangled lifeless body on the floor.

Richard panicked and set Victor's collar to taze, sending him to the ground, wriggling in pain. Richard rushed into the cell and picked up Katerina from the cot. He could barely carry her out of the cell but it was far enough he could lock and electrify the bars once more. He radioed security and called Rosie to come in to help with Kat.

Katerina's head was pounding, her body was aching and bruised. She slowly opened her eyes, the fluorescent light hurt her vision. She could hear the bleep of a monitor and feel an IV in her arm.

"Rosie?"

"Kat! You're awake! I'm so sorry sweets! I can't believe what happened!"

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything past the salsa club. This hangover is a killer."

"Kat you were drugged! That stupid guard Kevin tried to rape you. Victor smashed his head into the ground."

Katerina was speechless. The shock on her face told Rosie she needed to give her space.

"You need anything call me."


	4. Chapter 4

**SHADOWCAT REBORN 4**

Kitty laid silent in the infirmary. Her mind going over the night's events. One thing that stuck out the most was the fact that HE had saved her life. Why had he? He said their relationship wasn't a good one. He wasn't willing to help her discover who she was. Her temper began to flare when she thought of him. She was going to interrogate him, force him to help her.

Pulling the IV from her vein, she dislodged the heart monitor and flipped off the machines' power. Slipping out of the bed she stepped into a pair of slippers on the floor. She was going to confront him then and there. She tried phasing through the wall but ended up face planting into it. Around her neck was an inhibitor collar. Shock and anger went through her mind as she touched the cold metal. Her breathing became heavy and she could feel her temper getting worse by the second. Grabbing a nearby table she threw it across the room in frustration. Tearing open drawers, she searched for the key to unlock her collar. She ransacked the room franticly, pushing over every machine in her way.

The noise alerted the guards out front the infirmary doors. They stepped inside and tried to restrain her, pinning her to the ground. In a panic Kitty flailed her arms and legs desperately. She managed to knock over one of the guards. As if another person possessed her, she saw her own legs kicking and spinning. Her arms slicing through the air as if she was in one of those old kung-fu movies. One of the guards triggered her collar's tazer setting, jolting Kitty. She felt like every nerve ending was on fire as the electricity traveled through her body.

Suddenly the collar fizzed and broke open, giving Kitty the advantage of using her powers. She was starting to regret leaving her bed. The guards recovered from her assault and advanced on her. A strange wave of energy pulsed through her and sent everyone flying backward. All she could see was blackness, then the steady bleep of a heart monitor. Opening her eyes she found herself back in bed with the IV and pads still attached. The room was in order as if nothing had been disturbed.

Had she been dreaming? Feeling her neck, she found the inhibitor collar was still on. Removing the IV and pads, she turned off the machines before they alerted anyone. Looking at the floor she saw the slippers she had placed on her feet in her, dream? As confused as she was she needed to see Victor. Knocking on her own infirmary door, not knowing if there were indeed guards on the other side, she waited for a response. Sure enough the two men from her dream were there, looking concerned.

"Hi... Uh I wouldn't suppose either of you have the keys to my collar, would you?" She asked as politely as she could.

The men looked at one another as if they had experienced seeing a ghost. The one man gladly handed her his set and backed away from her slowly.

"Uh is everything alright? You seem a tad nervous."

"He's fine, just superstitious." The other elbowed the one who had given up his keys.

Kitty just smiled, unlocked her collar and handed back the keys.

"Thank you kindly."

The men nodded silently and watched her walk away in slight bewilderment.

_'Damn, is there something wrong with my face? Those two stared at me as if I was a monster.'_

Kitty slipped into a bathroom and looked at the mirror on the wall. Nope, it was her normal face, maybe a bit bruised but nothing to warrant the reaction she had received from the guards. It was almost as if they had experienced the same strange dream as she had. But that would have been impossible. Shrugging it off she searched the rooms down the hall, looking for something other then a hospital gown to wear. Coming up short handed, she settled for doubling up the gowns so that at least her ass wasn't hanging out behind.

Phasing through the floors to the holding cells, she thought of what she was going to ask Victor. What exactly was it that she wanted from him? In the years she had been at the institute she had never really felt like she had belonged there. Richard had tried to explain that she was special and very intelligent which made it hard for her to socialize and feel like she fit in. She more or less felt like a prisoner, a well treated one but none the less a prisoner. Trapped in a place she couldn't leave, not knowing who she was or what her purpose was. She knew that Richard wasn't being a 100% honest with her and almost felt like he was hiding her from the outside world. Victor had been the first person who had excited her, that had instilled a curiousity that she hadn't been allowed to explore. He knew who she was before the great crash.

Stepping through the doors of the holding cell she saw his amber eyes staring back at her in the darkness of the cell. Those eyes always seemed to burn through her, right to her very soul. She suddenly forgot everything she had wanted to say. He approached the bars, his muscular physique coming into view. Her breath was taken away at the sight of him.

"Why?" She heard her own voice asking before she registered it.

"Didn't seem like a fair fight to me."

She didn't know what to say next. His expression had her paralyzed. For the first time her mind was blank and unsure of what to do. He stared at her as if she was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Footsteps marched down the hall, a loud conversation with people making demands echoed. She didn't recognize their voices as they neared Victor's holding cell. Hiding in the small utility closet joined to the control room, she listened in on their conversation as they entered the room.

"We need more feral spikes for our watch dog program."

"He's a feline feral with intense bloodlust sir, I don't think he will be easy to control." Richard squeaked nervously.

"We can use him for the new chip you are developing. You've had success with it in test subjects, have you not?"

"Yes sir, but he has adamantium bonded to his bones. Surgery will be impossible." Richard didn't seem to want Victor around.

"Adamantium? One of Dr. Cornelius Abraham's science projects. That means he already has a chip in his head with command words. I'll see if I can get my intelligence team on it. In the meantime I'd like to take him down to headquarters and see just how brutal of a killer he is. Would like to see him in action."

"Yes sir."

Kitty had found a stash of her clothes in the closet and changed quickly. Phasing herself into the hallway she opened the holding cell door and waltz in as if she had no idea any of the men were there.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all my dear, please come in. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Barbican."

The man was tall with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His very aura was intimidating but the smile he greeted her with was quite friendly. She shook his outstretched hand, taking note of the hidden strength behind it.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. I teach advanced computers and dance here at the school. I'm also Richard's lab assistant."

"Richard, you never told us that you had such a lovely assistant working for you. A bit bruised and battered it seems though."

"Her name is Katerina and she should be resting in the infirmary. She had a run in with this beast. She's lucky she's still alive." Richard cut Kitty off and he crossed the room to shoo her out the door.

"Victor saved my life Richard and you know that."

"Who's Victor?" Barbican was curious as he stopped Richard from escorting Kitty out the door.

"Victor is the one behind the bars there." Kitty pointed to the now dressed man hidden in the dark cell.

"You gave him a strong name. Have you been looking after him since he broke in?" Barbican looked quite intrigued by Kitty.

"I didn't give him the name, he told me it was his name. I've been helping to look after him since the night we found him wounded and poisoned."

"Ah so he talks? Richard said he was a mindless animal."

"He was when he first came here. After his wounds healed and the poison left his system he was quite talkative. Richard's been away for most of his recovery." Kitty was avoiding Richard's stare as she continued. "He's quite intelligent and I believe he knows me from my past."

"Katerina I think it's best you return to the infirmary. You are confused and tired."

"She doesn't seem very confused or tired to me." Barbican smiled brightly at Kitty.

"She was drugged then assaulted last night and hasn't had recollection of her life beyond four years ago. She gets very confused about who she is due to severe brain damage. I believe the creature over there is taking advantage of her naivety." Richard was annoyed, almost verging on pissed off.

Kitty scowled at Richard, angry that he would try to belittle her in front of others.

"The naive part might be true Richard but I highly doubt this woman has any brain damage. If she did she wouldn't be your assistant, now would she? No, she seems quite intelligent to me. Perhaps her heart of gold has clouded her judgement?" Barbican looked questioningly at Kitty.

"I will admit that I am quite sheltered from the outside world but I also believe that Victor is not a mindless animal. He had no reason to save my life. I guess in a way I'm hoping it was because I saved his."

"Sentiment. You are a breath of fresh air lovely lady. If only more people thought like you the world might be a better place."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Barbican. If you'll excuse me." Kitty tried her best to be polite despite the anger growing within her.

"Pleasure was all mine my dear." Barbican nodded his head at her as she made her way down the hall.

They had insulted her intelligence enough that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. Stomping her way back to her room in residence, she had a short lived crying fest. She was determined to leave the institute. Richard was no longer going to hold her there like a prisoner and Barbican was her way out. Richard seemed scared by him and wouldn't question his word. Kitty devised a plan to accompany Barbican back to his headquarters as an expert on Victor. She just hoped she could sell her qualifications convincingly enough to get him to agree.

Kitty watched the men on the monitor as they loaded Victor onto their truck. They had placed shackles on his hands that covered his claws and a metal muzzle over his mouth. She noticed that there were two others in the back of the truck. Their faces had red paint on them, as if they were going to a masquerade party. They wore leather and metal armour with large guns. She almost swore the one man had blue electricity for hair. The other had pale coloured skin and a shaved head aside from a ponytail of auburn hair. They looked like they had stepped out of a Sci-Fi movie. Richard had retired to his office to upload his latest data, leaving Barbican alone in the front foyer. This was Kitty's chance. Carrying the small suitcase she had quickly packed, she phased herself down to the front door.

"Barbican, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Silent, just like a ninja you are. Almost caught me off guard. Your powers are quite unique."

"Thank you."

"Now what's this you wish to discuss?"

"I'd like to come with you. I've realized a solution to my naivety and that is to explore the world outside of these walls."

"Do you understand what you are asking? You'd be leaving behind your students and work."

"Yes, I fully understand."

"Are there perhaps other factors involved?"

Kitty paused, thinking slowly and carefully about how to answer him.

"Are you running away from someone?" Barbican lifted an eyebrow knowingly at the suitcase in Kitty's hand.

"I wouldn't say running away, more like creating distance."

"Richard seems quite fond of you, but I can also see that you do not return the feeling. It is hard to be pursued by someone you have no interest in. It also seems that he's possessive and keeps you sheltered as a way of controlling you."

"You are very intuitive."

"Doesn't take a genius to see what's before him. It's very obvious. Best that it comes from me. I'll make it my idea. You can help me with Victor and the new data he is compiling."

"Possibly... Could you not mention Victor's name and mine in the same sentence? I'm afraid his temper wouldn't hold."

"Jealous too? You've been trapped in an emotional prison haven't you?"

Kitty nodded silently as she heard Richard's office door open. Barbican turned his attention to Richard, pulling him back inside his office to discuss new details. Kitty could hear raised voices and a few thuds, which she could only imagine was Richard pounding his desk with his fist. Several minutes later the door opened and Barbican marched out, gently guiding Kitty toward their armoured truck. He had her sit in the passenger seat opposite him, helping her lift her suitcase behind the seats.

"He wasn't happy about it but I didn't give him a choice. Let your education begin my dear." He grinned widely at her.


	5. Chapter 5

SHADOWCAT REBORN 5

Kitty wasn't sure how long they had traveled for as she drifted in and out of sleep. Barbican had turned on some classical music that had seemed to lull her into a peaceful slumber. Once the truck had come to a complete stop at a runway, did he finally wake her.

"We are taking to air now. Not much longer until we are at headquarters. If you need to use the facilities now would be a good time."

Kitty clumsily stepped out of the armoured truck and wandered to the building ahead. Searching for the washroom she quietly tiptoed around until she found it. When she was finished she heard the men shouting and the familiar roar of Victor. Rushing out she found Victor trying to fight the men. The three men fought furiously as Victor swung tires and any object he could find at them. Barbican had grown tired of the fight and aimed his gun at Victor. Kitty panicked and ran through the fight to place herself between Victor and the gun.

"Please don't. Barbican I beg you, please don't hurt him."

"He attacked us Kitty."

"He's only wanting his freedom. Can you blame him?"

"An animal always wants its freedom but he has taken the lives of others and must pay the consequences of his actions."

"Please let me talk to him."

"If you can tame that beast I'll owe you a favour."

"Deal."

Kitty turned around and stared Victor down. She could see the animal in his eyes and knew that talking to him wouldn't work. Instead she walked up to him slowly, eyes lowered so he would not feel challenged. He was crouched, ready to pounce. Carefully lifting her hand she phased it through his head at just the right frequency to disrupt its functioning. He peacefully slumped to the ground in a large mass of fur and muscles.

"That's one way to end an argument. I owe you one favour dear." Barbican smiled thankfully at her.

"I'd like to travel in the back with him, alone if possible."

Barbican nodded and motioned to the others to help lift the feral mutant into the cargo bay of their craft. They attached him to the frame work of the craft with chains and left Kitty beside him on a pile of mats. Victor did not awaken until they were landing the plane. His eyes darted around, getting an idea of his situation and possible escape. His nose tested the air and caught her scent immediately. She was napping on a pile of mats beside him with a hand touching his arm. He watched her steady breathing. The craft touched down with a jolt, startling Kitty awake. She instinctively checked on Victor, finding him conscious and staring at her.

"I'm sorry... They were going to hurt you. I couldn't think of anything else to do." Her eyes searched his, begging for his forgiveness.

Victor just looked back in silence. Turning his gaze away from her to the three men approaching, causing her to jump to her feet quickly.

"I hope you weren't too uncomfortable?" Barbican asked gently.

"I was too tired to notice."

"We will be taking him to the holding cells if you'd like to accompany us?"

Kitty nodded and followed the men who had Victor surrounded with guns. They had built their base into the depths of a large mountain range. She could smell the dampness and mold around them. Water dripped in the background, echoing off the walls as they followed a path cut through the stone. Doors made of metal stopped their journey. Barbican punched a code into a hidden keypad to reveal a retina scanner. Once his identity was confirmed the doors opened and the once dark and damp surroundings became warm and fragrant with flowers. They traveled straight ahead as if the grandeur around them was nothing. Fabrics in jewel tones hung from the high ceilings while flowers of exotic nature grew up the walls, spiraling around columns. The floor was made of black and gold marble with curls of red designs. Kitty wanted to touch everything, explore each wondrous level.

"Welcome back brothers. I hope your trip was uneventful."

A woman with soft brown skin and jet black hair greeted them. She wore a black and white uniform that bore a belt of ammunition and a considerably large gun. Her bright red nails matched the red mask painted across her Latin features.

"You would have been quite bored Static, I assure you."

"Best I didn't go with you then." She smiled thoughtfully at Barbican.

"Would you mind telling Domina we have returned and I've brought a guest?"

"With pleasure."

They continued further into the complex, the grandeur fading as they neared the holding cells. Energy fields served as bars in the cells which looked more like cheap hotel rooms then a prison. They escorted Victor into an empty cell and asked Kitty to incapacitate him once more so they could remove his shackles and muzzle. She obliged, mouthing '_I'm sorry_' to Victor as she did so.

"You care for this creature, don't you?" Barbican asked her.

"I feel sorry for him. He's been mistreated and you can tell it's had a negative effect on his mind."

"He's a feral spike Kitty, they tend not to have much emotions other then to kill and mate. Best you get it out of your head that you can rehabilitate or reason with him. He's a lost cause."

"I don't believe that. No one is a lost cause."

"You will learn soon my dear that the world is not what you think it is. Come, Domina is expecting us."

She allowed Barbican to take her away. Her heart believed that Victor wasn't an animal and she was going to prove it.

They climbed many stairs that spiraled around a glorious mound of gemstone. At the top was a woman with a gray complexion and chopped purple hair. She looked tough and well weathered by years of fighting.

"Domina, I'd like to introduce you to Kitty Pryde. She is interested in learning about our work here."

Domina's rough exterior did not match the kindness in her voice as she spoke to them.

"Welcome home." Domina's eyes were fixed on Kitty.

"We have brought the feral spike to the holding cells Domina. He's a strong one."

"Good."

Domina walked past Barbican and looked Kitty straight on, her eyes looking for recognition. Her hand stretched out to touch Kitty's bruised face.

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again. You are more beautiful then I could have imagined."

Barbican cleared his throat to gain Domina's attention. "She has no memory beyond the last four years of her life. Seems Richard was keeping her from us and did not educate her on who she is."

"Well, let's get you to the healer and fed first. Family history can be explained later. We have all the time in the world now that you've returned home again." Domina had a single tear trickle down her cheek as she stroked Kitty's curly brown locks.

As confused as Kitty was, she felt at peace with this strange woman, as if she belonged. Barbican showed Kitty to the healer's residence and left her there. He informed her he would return within the hour to retrieve her for dinner. The healer was ancient looking, her skin wrinkled and leathery from age. Her eyes were cloudy with a gray hue indicating she was blind. Instructing Kitty to undress and lay down on the cushioned table before her, the old woman began to hum as Kitty laid down. She could feel her bruises disappearing as the old woman ran her warm hands above her bare skin. It felt like tiny pricks of rose thorns at first but then a wonderful sensation of relaxation waved through her body.

At one point Kitty heard a knock and someone dropping off garments for dinner. When the old woman was finished she helped Kitty to her feet and pointed toward the bundle that had been left for her. Unwrapping the package she discovered a beautiful dress of ruby coloured silk adorned with crystal flower designs. Slipping it on, Kitty marveled at how well it hugged her curves. There was a slit up one side, flashing her long dancer's legs. On the floor beside her was a pair of matching heels. A young woman scurried into the room and began pinning Kitty's hair up. Spraying a bottle of sweet scented perfume around her, the young woman then ran out as quickly as she had come in. Barbican's voice bellowed in laughter out front, announcing his presence. Kitty opened the door to his astonishment of her appearance.

"You are breathtaking my dear."

He had cleaned himself up and was wearing a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief folded neatly in his chest pocket. The red mask that had been painted on his face was gone and his masculine features were in full view. He could have easily been mistaken for a lumberjack with his black beard and burly looks. Kitty smiled sweetly at him as he offered his arm to her.

"I may be beating the young men off you tonight." He winked playfully at her.

"I best stay close to you then."

"Seth will most likely want that honour."

"Who's Seth?" Kitty asked as they entered a large dining hall.

There were seven people seated at a long marbled table. Two seats were empty on either side of Domina who sat at the head of the table.

"The one who can't take his eyes off you."

Kitty noticed a handsome young man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes staring intently in her direction. He was seated on the far side of the table next to one of the empty seats. Barbican sat Kitty on Domina's right side, opposite to Seth. Kitty could feel his eyes taking her in as she sat down, her cheeks began to flush from his attention.

"Everyone, please sit. Dinner is about to be served and we have much to celebrate tonight. The return of our lost daughter." Domina raised her drink in cheers.

Kitty looked around at the people sitting at the table. Who was this lost daughter she spoke of? Clearly it wasn't her? Everyone was looking at her and smiling but the one set of eyes that kept her focus was Seth's. Dinner was a feast of exotic foods and strange delicacies. The group stuffed their faces and drank far too much wine. Kitty tried to nurse the glass she had been poured, she wanted her wits about her. Seth had hardly eaten or drank the whole time, his gaze never leaving her face for long. Each time Kitty looked up he was staring at her. When their eyes met she could feel a tingling sensation throughout her body as if there was an electric current between them.

The party seemed to have moved from the dining hall and into the next room, giving Kitty an opportunity to rise from the table and explore the rooms about. She wandered into a room which looked like a memorial.

"These are our fallen brethren. They sacrificed their lives so that we could live." Seth had followed her into the room and was explaining the statues.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kitty couldn't bare to look at him with those intense blue eyes of his.

"It is your loss as well Kitty. These were your people as well as mine."

"Wha-What do you mean?" She turned around to face him, his icy blue eyes hypnotizing her.

"You are one of us Kitty. You are Neo."

"I'm what?"

"Neo. An ancient race of superhumans."

"Yes, I know I'm a mutant."

"You are more powerful then those spikes you look after Kitty. You are a superior evolution of human and mutant."

"Why have I never heard of Neo before?"

"You have, you just don't remember. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. I should have never done that. I thought you were dead so I never came back looking for you. After everything that happened I thought..." His voice trailed off.

"Wait... We know each other? How? When?" She had so many questions flying in her head.

"All that matters is that you are home now. And you can finally be with me."

Seth held her chin between his fingers and kissed her passionately. A shock shot through her as if she had been zapped. Pulling back with a gasp she turned bright red.

"I'm sorry... In my excitement I accidentally... I'm sorry for that." Seth looked embarrassed.

"What was that? And I-I just met you..."

"I have the power to emit neurosynaptic energy. I got too excited. I'm sorry. We have a lot to catch up on."

"That's an understatement."

"I shouldn't have done that. Just... I haven't seen you in four years and thinking you were dead... And seeing you here..."

"It's okay... I guess I would have acted the same way. So were we in some sort of relationship before?"

"Would you allow me to show you something first before I answer?"

"Okay..."

Seth lead her to the next room where large screens hung on the walls. He played a few recordings for her. They were documentaries about the Neo history and how the Evolutionairies had turned off the mutant gene, killing many Neo in the process. There were tales of how they restored the mutant gene and the collaboration between spikes and Neo's to fight back against the Evolutionairies. The betrayal of the spikes against the Neo and their near extinction by the High Evolutionary.

"Wow... So you are the last of your kind?"

"We, we are the last of our kind. We were on a mission to the Evolutionary space station. We were sent to sabotage it. You were placed with the spikes, working as a team to repair the station. The spikes had lied to you, speaking of living together in harmony with humans and mutants. They took advantage of your sweet nature and convinced you to help them. They used your abilities to save themselves and left you behind to die. I was injured and couldn't get to you... I didn't know if you had survived but I had left you a suit to fly you back home. Your suit must have malfunctioned on the way back to beachhead. I felt horrible, miserable with guilt. I mourned you all these years and here you are, alive."

Seth rushed forward again, taking her in his arms and placed his mouth over hers. She matched his hunger, desire burning between them. Kitty pulled away breathless, caught up in his sorrow and want.

"This, this is a lot to take in Seth."

"I know... I'm so sorry. I just can't help myself."

"I totally understand where you are coming from. I just need some time to adjust and absorb all this information. Is there anywhere I can be alone?"

Seth looked hurt but quickly disguised it with a smile. He lead her to some quarters that looked as if they had been set up for her. He bowed graciously and closed the door behind him. The room was lavishly decorated with Victorian styled furniture and soft satin sheets of red covered the large four postered bed in the center of the room. The black and gold marbled floor showcased the rich Renaissance colours. She had just sat down to rest when a polite knock sounded on her door. Not wanting to be rude Kitty opened the door to find Domina standing before her.

"I know you must be quite tired and reeling from all this but there are some things that I feel I need to explain. May I come in?"

Kitty nodded, opening the door wide to invite her in. They sat on the red velvet cushioned chairs opposite the bed.

"Seth showed you our history, our struggle over the last few decades?"

"Yes."

"That's where you come in. My husband and I had two children together before he died. Jaegar was our leader, our rock. He foretold of a threat to our kind. A threat so great that it would end our race entirely. So twenty three years ago we decided to hide our first born daughter within the human population in hopes that she would be spared." Domina looked sad as she continued her story.

"I entrusted Elysia to place her with a loving family. She did not tell me where she was until the girl had reached the age of thirteen. At this point her powers had manifested and a man named Charles Xavier came to her adoptive parents asking to take her to his school for gifted youngsters. He was a kind man with hopeful ideals of uniting humans and mutants peacefully. He helped her to control her powers and taught her restraint. But he never told her who she truly was." Domina's expression turned angry as she spoke.

"He used mental barriers and physical conditioning to keep the truth from her. He tried to control her and use her for his own dreams. She was sought after by many because of her untapped powers. A demon tried several times to possess her but the Neo strength prevented him from taking over. Through these experiences she grew stronger mentally and physically. She developed bonds with humans and mutants, never knowing her true identity. Her name is Katherine Anne Pryde, nicknamed Kitty by her adoptive parents. She took on the code name of Shadowcat which reflected her inner self."

"Me?"

"Yes Kitty, you. You are my first born daughter."

Kitty was floored. She didn't know what to think.

"Seth said that we were working as a team to sabotage the Evolutionary space station four years ago..."

"You betrayed Seth for the mutants. He was quite hurt and I don't think he wanted to tell you the whole truth. You were part of the X-Men, Charles Xavier's mutant warriors. Seth met you as part of the space station's crew. He instantly knew you were Neo and fell head over heels for you. You wouldn't believe him when he told you that you were Neo. He had hoped to bring you back home to us but things went wrong on the space station. You attacked him, injuring him."

"He... He told me that the mutants had tricked me into helping them."

"They did, but it had happened years ago, when Charles Xavier first brought you to his school. Seth was deeply hurt that the woman he loved, a Neo, would turn her back on him and her own kind to be with spikes."

"He didn't have the heart to tell me how much I hurt him."

"He truly loves you Kitty. Even though you broke his heart he never stopped loving you."

"That's why he felt so guilty... He left because I broke his heart then he thought I had died in the crash."

"Yes. He's never moved on from that night."

"Thank you... Thank you for telling me. It's going to take me some time to register all of this but now things are starting to make sense."

Domina rose to leave Kitty when a thought crossed her mind.

"Domina? You said you had two children? Do I have a sibling here?"

"Unfortunately she was one of the victims of M Day. She could breath underwater and was swimming when it happened."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Domina."

"I swore after that day to avenge my people and bring justice to those responsible. I was greatly misguided and lost even more of us. I've tried my best to be a good leader but I am at a loss. So we hide in hopes of survival."

"Where is Seth?"

"His room is beside yours, on the left." Domina pointed in the direction of his room.

"Thank you again for sharing. I wish I had been there to help you."

"You are here now, that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6

SHADOWCAT REBORN 6

Rosie wasn't sure what had happened but Kat and Victor were gone when she came into work that evening. Richard was ranting and raving about every little thing that could possibly go wrong. She devised from his yelling that Kat had been taken by his superiors to their headquarters. Rosie knew that Kat wouldn't have left without leaving a note unless she had been taken by force. Searching Kat's room she found a note tucked into a pair of shoes that Rosie had leant her.

_Rosie, _

_Took your advice and I'm going to explore the world outside of the institute. Wish I could have taken you with me. _

_Love Kat xoxo_

"You go girl. So proud of you." Rosie held the letter to her breast and took a deep breath of relief.

She knew that she'd have to destroy the letter so Richard wouldn't find it, so she read it several times before burning it over a lit candle. She tidied Kat's room and packed a larger suitcase full of items she knew Kat had forgotten in her haste. She smiled to herself as she daydreamed of the crazy adventures Kat was on. The intercom barked at her as she finished cleaning up.

"Rosie! There's someone at the door. I haven't the time to deal with visitors. Send them away!"

'What am I, the butler? Geesh. I'm supposed to just be a nurse. A nurse with no patients.' She reminded herself.

Walking to the front door she spoke through the intercom to notify the visitor that the facility was closed for the night.

"Beg pardon Chere, I'm just lookin' for a friend."

Rosie peeked at the video surveillance and saw the handsome man from the salsa club. Opening the door she invited him in, closing it quickly behind her and showing him to Kat's office. His suave Cajun accent had her swooning and undressing him in her mind.

"Hello. I remember you from the club. You danced with my friend Kat."

"Oui chere, you have a good memory. I was wonderin' if I could talk to her?"

"Oh boy you missed your opportunity. She's gone. Left for a bigger, better job far from here."

"When did she leave?" He seemed so surprised by the news.

"This morning I believe. Was a last minute decision kind of thing. She's gone off to explore the outside world."

"Mon dieu. I'm too late. You wouldn't happen ta know where she went?"

"Not really. The head honchos around here are pretty secretive. But if Kat contacts me I can ask her. I'm sure she's dying to tell me what's going on with her. If you leave a number I can reach you at I'll gladly pass on any info."

"Much appreciated chere."

"Name's Rosie handsome."

"Where are my manners? Remy, Remy LeBeau."

"Hmm definitely beau. Are you set on brunettes or would you be interested in a blonde?"

"I'm flattered chere but dis be more a case of life an' death den romance."

"Life and death? Is Kat in some kind of danger?"

"I hope not chere, I hope not. Would you mind if I brought a friend here? To check out her room and such? He's I guess what you would call a tracker."

"Sure! The more the merrier. Especially if you are trying to help Kat. Gosh I hope nothing bad happens to her." Rosie looked worried as Remy phoned his 'friend' to join them.

Rosie ran to the front door and opened it before the man knocked. She didn't want Richard to get more irate then he already was. The man on the other side was short, he couldn't have been more then 5'4" but was built like a line-backer. His black hair curled up into what looked like large animal ears and he had rough facial hair, as if he hadn't shaved in a week. A cigar hung from his mouth but seemed less interesting then the lumberjack plaid shirt he wore that was tight across his broad chest and his torn blue jeans hugging his muscular legs. He had an air of quiet confidence about him that spoke volumes of his bedroom skills. Rosie could feel her panties dropping as his voice demanded to see Kat's room.

She lead the way up the stairs and down the hall. She wasn't sure how much longer her libido could handle the two men in her presences. She had already started fantasizing about the three of them when the shorter one announced they were at Kat's room.

"This one here. It's definitely Kitty. I'd recognize that scent any where." He opened the door and started sniffing the air.

"Sooo he's a tracker huh? He actually sniffs like a dog?"

"Logan has heightened senses. He's a human blood hound."

"Interesting."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Logan glared at the two as he investigated the room.

"Ignore him, he's got an incurable disease dat makes him grumpy all de time."

"Oh dear, what is it?"

"It's called bein' Logan."

"Ha ha very funny Cajun. You ain't gunna like this next scent I picked up. Hope I'm wrong."

"Who?"

"Creed."

The two men went silent, giving Rosie goosebumps down her arms. She looked between the two and decided she couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Creed? Like the band?"

"Creed as in Victor Creed, Sabretooth. Psychopathic killer." Remy looked grim as he answered Rosie.

"Kitty's in big trouble. That asshole better not have laid a finger on her or so help me..." Logan's temper flared.

"Victor? Victor wouldn't hurt Kat. He saved her life. Rather they saved each other's lives." Rosie seemed quite confused.

"Victor doesn't save lives, he takes lives."

"Kat and I nursed Victor back to health. He showed up here wounded and laced with poison. Richard wanted to kill him on spot but Kat convinced him not to."

"Richard's a smart man chere. Should have listened to him. Why would Kitty help him?" Remy shook his head.

"Because that's who she is LeBeau, kind to a fault." Logan left the room in search of Victor's scent.

"You know I always said that to her but it's why she was loved so much here. Richard can be a harsh and cruel man but with Kat around... She made everyone smile." Rosie was showing just how much she missed her best friend.

"Where was Victor kept?" Remy asked her politely.

"Downstairs in the holding cells. I'll take you."

They took the elevator to the bottom floor and as the doors opened Logan made a face of disgust. Stomping down the corridor he stopped in front of Victor's holding cell and unsheathed his claws.

"Wait! I'll punch in the code." Rosie rushed to the door before Logan could slice it open.

They walked into the room, no signs of a struggle were present. The room still had the lingering scent of the men who had come to collect Victor.

"Do you happen to go by the name Wolvie?" Rosie was recalling the dream Kat had described to her.

"What's it to you?" Logan was in no mood to play games, especially with Victor filling his nose.

"Is Victor your brother?"

"What are you playing at girlie?!" Logan was in her face, claws inches away from her.

"Whoa whoa, Logan calm down. She's just askin' a question." Remy managed to get Logan to back off.

"It's just... I think Kat had a dream about you. She told me about it. You and Victor were brothers and she was with you. Something about a camping trip and being a team."

"We've never been a team and we've never gone camping together." Logan turned away from her and checked out the cell.

"Logan you sure? Dere was never a time dat de three of you were together?"

"Not since Viper's weddin'... Did you say he was poisoned?"

"Yes, with a cocktail of snake venom and plant based poisons. Kat also mentioned a woman named Viper, could that be the same one?"

"There's only one Viper." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Why would Kate t'ink dat you were a team?"

"Don't know." Logan tried to separate the scents so he could memorize them.

"Kat doesn't remember anything past the last four years. She gets vivd dreams which we think are memories but she has no way of confirming them. Victor wasn't much help to her other then telling her what her name was."

"Surprised he gave her that much." Logan had disdain in his voice.

"Look, Kat is my best friend. If she's in danger I need to know all the facts here. I want to help her all I can."

"Chere would you happen ta have access ta de security cameras in here?"

"Yes, I think I remember how to bring it up on these monitors. Kat showed me a few things."

Rosie entered a few commands into the computer and brought up the security footage of the day. She fast forwarded to when Kitty appeared. Logan touched the screen where she stood in the video. His eyes got slightly watery seeing her alive.

They watched the events unfold as Kitty hid in the closet and the exchange between Richard and the men. Kitty reappeared on the screen dressed and full of sass.

"She looks pissed off." Rosie noted.

"Why is her face all bruised?" Remy inquired.

"One of the guards tried taking advantage of her. Victor killed him before he could."

"Why would he do that?" Logan seemed a bit curious.

"I think that's what Kat was asking him before they got interrupted. My best guess is that he was repaying her for looking after him. But I could be wrong."

"Doesn't sound like Victor. He must be playing some angle. Who are those men with the Ronald McDonald makeup?"

"I've only seen them a handful of times. Essentially they are Richard's bosses. They only ever come if Richard can't handle something."

"I t'ink I know who dey are. Don' you remember dem crazy Neo's? Makes sense seeing as dey caused de damage on de space station."

"They've been keeping her hostage all this time!" Logan slammed his fist down on the desk top, cracking it.

"Who are these Neo?" Rosie was quite confused.

"De people you work for."

"I've never heard of them before."

"Stupid girl, they are right there on the screen. They've erased Kitty's memory and have been keeping her here against her will all these years!" Logan's temper caused him to pop his claws again.

"Logan calm down. Clearly she don' know what's goin' on here. Rosie do you know where deir headquarters are?"

"No, it's always hush hush when they come. Kat never even met them until now. Oh my god... Richard has been hiding her from them this whole time... He's kept her here without their knowledge."

"Does Richard know where their base is?"

"I believe so... He goes on business trips to headquarters he says. This is all my fault!"

"How chere?"

"I told her to be adventurous, basically told her she was boring and needed to get out more. She would have never left with them in a million years if I hadn't said all that."

"It's not your fault chere, Kate made the choice herself."

"I know but I pushed her to be more outgoing."

"Just t'ink though chere, you would have never of met me if you hadn't pushed her ta go out. We would have never known she was still alive."

"How do you know Kat?"

"She was part of de X-Men, a group of superhero mutants saving de world."

"Really? I mean I know she always had this overwhelming desire to help everyone. We would joke about her saving the planet... But a superhero? Who'd have thunk it?"

"She was one of the best of us. After she left... The team fell apart." Logan spoke gravely.

"A bit melodramatic today are we?" Remy raised his eyebrows at Logan.

"Shut up Cajun, you know she was one of the best people either of us knew."

"True dat. It's why we are here lookin' for her."

"Kat's one of the best people I've ever known too. Richard is in his office. Maybe he'll help us find her?"

Rosie lead them in a determined march to Richard's office. He was startled when they threw open the door and started demanding to know where Kitty was.

"Who the hell are you?!" Richard implored.

"We be your worst nightmare."

"Richard they can help get Kat back. They say she's in danger!"

"It's out of my hands now. I more then likely will not be alive tomorrow once they find out who she really is."

"You won't be alive beyond the next five minutes unless you tell us where they took her." Logan had begun to sharpen his claws on the desk.

"They took her to Mount Chamberlain in Alaska."

"Alaska? Damn she's probably bored out of her mind there..."

"I was hopin' not ta see snow again for a long time."

"At least this time you won't have to walk home." Logan smirked at Remy.

"Low blow hommes."

"Pay back fer the blood hound comment."

"Touché."

"How do you plan to get her back? It's a suicide mission going into there. You'll never get out. It's impossible." Richard was shaking his head.

"You don't know us very well. Impossible is our forté." Remy winked at Rosie, rousing an eye roll from Logan.

"You get on the phone and tell them you want to visit. Pretty simple. The rest we'll figure out once we know what we're up against." Logan pulled the phone in front of Richard on his desk.

"It's not that easy. They are going to be suspicious and if they've figured out who Kat is, which by now I'm sure of it, I'm a dead man."

"Perfect. You can deliver yourself to them conveniently so they don't have to make the trip down to see you." Logan tapped a claw on the receiver.

"Richard please! For Kat! I know you love her. We need to save her from them."

"She doesn't need saving Rosie. She's returned home."

"Wrong pal, her home is with us. Now get on the phone and make the call before I end your life now." Logan's limited patience was almost gone.

"Richard, he's Victor's brother." Rosie looked at him with begging eyes.

Richard slowly nodded and picked up the phone. He cleared his throat and dialed a number. He spoke loud and clear, with a distinctive tone of respect that Rosie had never heard him use before. They agreed in four days time he could visit. A transport would be sent to pick him up along with a few of his new lab assistants and the research he had been working on. Once he hung up the phone he let out a breath of relief.

"It doesn't seem they want me dead yet."

"Lucky you." Logan glared at Richard.

"Look if this is going to work you'll have to stay here. Rosie can give you some scrubs and show you around the place. You'll need to have some knowledge of lab work or they'll see right through you. These guys are no laughing matter. Kat is very special to me, if she gets hurt in any way..."

"I'm blaming you for that. So you best hope nothing happens to her, understand bub?" Logan cut off Richard, claws still extended.

"You'll want to keep those hidden when you're there."

"This is great news! Come on boys, I'll show you around!" Rosie broke the tension by taking Remy and Logan's arms.

She lead them to the lab and began to rifle through the clean laundry to find scrubs that would fit. After some guessing work she handed the clothes to them and smiled widely. Logan coughed while he looked at the green coloured cloth.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Rosie grabbed two of the white lab coats that were hanging behind her and threw them at the men. "Now go change."

Remy placed his beige trench coat on one of the metal tables and pulled off his red shirt, revealing his toned stomach. Rosie lifted her eyebrows in interest, a sideways smile creeping onto her face. Logan coughed again, only louder this time.

"Coming down with a cold?" Rosie asked innocently.

"Some privacy would be nice."

"Oh I don't mind."

"But I do."

"I wouldn't have taken you for the shy type."

"I just don't like being looked at like a piece of meat."

"I don' mind chere." Remy winked at Rosie playfully.

"Course you don't mind, you have no shame."

"What's ta be shameful for? You 'fraid I'm bigger den you?"

"That's it! Where the hell is the bathroom?"

"Washroom is just down the hall on your right."

Logan stormed off with his pile of clothes.

"He's Canadian, you'll have ta excuse him."

"I thought Canadians were super polite, nice people who always apologized?"

"He ain't dat kind of Canadian. He's a breed all his own."

Rosie nodded and smiled mischievously as Remy removed his pants.

Logan finished changing into the scrubs Rosie had given him. They were tight in some places and long in others but overall they fit. The lab coat was much too long for his stout frame and his arms barely went through the sleeves. Grumbling he returned to the lab where he had left Rosie and Remy.

"Oh hell no! I ain't puttin' up with this shit!" Logan yelled as he saw Rosie and Remy snuggling close to each other.

Rosie giggled and Remy shrugged his shoulders, both smiling sheepishly. She whispered something in Remy's ear making him laugh hysterically.

"I can hear what your saying!" Logan growled.

Rosie held her hands up in protest then broke out laughing again.

"I do NOT need to get laid, I get plenty of ass thank you very much."

"Clearly not enough. Look at the tension, he's ready to explode at any moment." Rosie observed.

"This isn't going to work if the two of you are going to act like high school girls going through puberty."

"Oh lighten up Logan, we just havin' fun. Would do you some good to enjoy life once an' a while."

"You know LeBeau, kinda hard for me to enjoy life knowin' Kitty's been held captive all these years right under our noses."

"She wasn't a prisoner. She just didn't know her past... We gave her a home and a family."

"We're her family. She belongs with us, end of story."

"Logan don' you t'ink you bein' a bit pigheaded? Rosie's her friend too. We all want de best for Kate."

"Then you two need to start acting more serious about this. There's only so much bullshit I can put up with."

"Sorry I'm not all doom and gloom like you. I handle situations a bit differently. Right now we can't do anything until we get to their headquarters. There's no point stressing over something we have no control over. I'm trying to have fun and smile so I don't lose my shit." Rosie walked up to Logan, a glimpse of anger in her eyes. "Kat means the world to me but right now we can't do anything for her. She'd want us to be happy and not worrying about her. So I'm going to try to be positive and keep my head clear of any negative thoughts." She walked out the swinging door and left the two men alone.

"You need ta work on your people skills."

"She was acting like an airhead."

"You just jealous she wasn't all over you."

"I don't need every woman's affections to validate myself like you do."

"Ouch hommes, why you gotta be like dat? Huh? I know you upset Kitty is missin' but for the last four years we all thought she was dead. You need ta learn patience."

"I been tellin' everyone fer four years that she was still alive and no one believed me. I'm bringing her home like I should have years ago."

"I know, but you can't push everyone else away cuz of dat. I'm here ta help, Rosie's here ta help, so try not to be such a jerk to us."

"I'll try."

"Dat's all I can hope for."


	7. Chapter 7

SHADOWCAT REBORN 7

Kitty had spent the last few days learning more about her history. Seth was by her side almost every moment possible. She could feel his devotion to her and it was a pleasant feeling. For once in her life she felt like she knew who she was and why she had such a strong desire to help people. The struggle her kind had faced was heart wrenching but she saw where their strength came from. She wanted to make them proud and be the best member of the family as she could. Domina would spend time with her after meals, talking as mother and daughter would. Kitty could feel their passion and pride when they spoke of their fallen family members. She had asked to see Victor several times but was told he had been moved. A man named Goth had taken him for training. Whenever she had asked what the training was for, they simply replied "watch dog program".

Barbican had invited her to watch their combat sessions in the mornings, offering to teach her fighting skills. Her first day she had learned that she was a natural and perhaps her dance knowledge aided her. On the second day she had actually been able to land a kick to Barbican's chest, much to each other's delight. On the third day she landed a punch to his left cheek which gave them both a good moment of shock before he laughed it off and called it beginner's luck. The fourth morning Barbican stopped holding back and wore a face of determination. It slightly frightened Kitty but she stood tall and gave her all, dodging and using her phasing powers to avoid being hit. She managed to elbow him in the back after he had lunged at her, missing the mark and Kitty phased through the attack. He rolled forward, grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the ground, giving him time to stand over her. She panicked and thought back to where she had made her mistake by not being clear of him when she struck. Covering her face with her hands, palms toward him, she felt a pulsing wave sensation. Opening her eyes, Barbican was lunging at her, she was once again standing up facing him. She phased, he missed but this time she didn't elbow him in the back. Instead she turned to face his back and leapt off of him as if he was a spring board, somersaulting away from him as he face planted into the ground. Confused and victorious, Kitty took a moment to catch her breath.

"Good move. Was sure you were going to elbow me leaving your legs vulnerable. You are full of surprises."

Kitty grinned widely, "I have a good teacher."

"Time to hit the shower. You are improving greatly Kitty. Soon you will be a full fledged member of the Warrior Clan."

"I look forward to that day when I can make all of you proud of me."

Kitty returned to her room and showered, her muscles enjoyed the hot water as it cascaded down her sore body. She dressed in the most casual clothes she could find in the giant closet and laid down on her bed for a nap. Domina came to wake Kitty, her face in a large frown.

"What's the matter Domina?"

"Richard is on his way here."

"Richard? Wh-Why is he coming here?"

"He's completed the chips we asked him for."

"H-how? I didn't finish programming them."

"He hired new assistants. I guess they completed it. He's also bringing Rosie for a visit."

"Rosie's coming?!" Kitty could hardly contain her excitement.

"Well I'm glad your excited. I didn't want it all to be bad news."

"She's going to die when she sees my closet." Kitty's face beamed brightly.

"I'll have her sent directly to your room, the two of you can pick out something to wear to dinner."

Kitty nodded enthusiastically and spun like a little girl.

"When will they arrive?"

"They are due in an hour."

"Oh! I best tidy my room, that's not much time."

"Not to worry, I'll have someone sent up to clean."

Shortly after Domina left, a quiet knock sounded on Kitty's door. A small girl with multiple arms carrying cleaning supplies stood with her head lowered. Kitty let her into the room and watched her as she scrubbed floors and dusted shelves. Kitty grabbed one of the brooms she had brought with her and helped the little girl. A look of shock spread across her face as Kitty picked up the small pile of debris she had swept. Taking one of the damp sponges the little girl had, Kitty wiped down her bathroom counter tops and around the lip of her generous sized tub. Kitty turned on some music and began to sing and dance around while the two cleaned. The little girl let out a giggle when Kitty slipped on the wet floor, recovering gracefully by grabbing the mop and dipping it. The two danced merrily around the room, cleaning as they went until the whole place was sparkling.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked the wshy little girl.

"Munda." The little girl squeaked.

"I'm Kitty." She smiled brightly at her.

A loud bang on the door frightened Munda and she scattered about, collecting her supplies. When the door opened Munda ran out like a frightened little mouse. Behind the door was Kilmer, the man with the auburn coloured ponytail.

"The guests have arrived."

Kitty nodded quietly and turned off her music.

The trip to Alaska was an awkward one. Richard stayed up front with the escort while Rosie, Remy and Logan stayed in the back with the equipment. Logan would let out an occasional grumble when they hit turbulence.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosie motioned in Logan's direction.

"Flying doesn't agree with him." Remy replied.

"Doesn't seem like much agrees with him."

"He's not all bad. He's a big softie underneath that tough exterior, you just have to get to know him better. He doesn't trust many people."

"Must be buried deep inside."

"You two don't get the concept of heightened senses do you? A whisper sounds like shouting to my ears. Damn right I don't trust people. Especially this Richard character. Bet you ten bucks he's gunna sell us out as soon as we step foot on that mountain. He's a weasel." Logan growled.

"Only ten? I'd bet at least fifty on dose odds."

"Look I know you don't trust Richard but he cares about Kat. He'd do anything to help her."

"Sorry ta say chere but dat man only cares 'bout himself."

"Once Kat sees us Richard can't do a thing. She'd make sure nothing happens to us."

"Dat's if she knows we are here chere. Plus as you said she don' have her memory an' who knows what dese Neo have told her. They've tried killin' us before. Dey t'ink dey are superior ta all else on Earth and dat humans and mutants are beneath dem."

"Kat's not like that. She cares about everyone no matter who or what they are."

"Let's hope they haven't changed her." Logan looked solemn.

"It's only been four days! What could they have possibly done to change her in that short of time?"

"Oh you'd be surprised what can be accomplished in a short period of time."

The plane had landed and the four of them carried the equipment into the mountain. Richard pushed a cart full of containers, they rattled every so often when the ground became uneven. You could see the tension in Logan's back muscles as they neared the entrance.

"Easy big guy. Don' give away de 'guise 'fore we've seen de prize."

"It stinks down here."

"Just try ta relax. I'll do de talkin', you just keep on walkin'."

"Since when are you a poet?"

"Cajun suaveness. Poet and didn't even know it."

"Shut it, bub."

"Dat's de spirit."

"You two bicker like a married couple. Try not getting us kicked out before we've even gotten in." Rosie said in a hushed tone.

"He started it with his broodin'". Remy tried his best angel face.

"Just knock it off both of you. You are worse then teenagers, I swear." Rosie threw her hands up in frustration.

The security door was opened and they stepped into the grand hall. Rosie oo'd and awed at the spectacular architecture. Remy nodded in approval while Logan continued to look like he was constipated. One of the escorts looked over at Logan.

"What's your problem?"

"Don' mind him, he hasn't shit in days an' he gets airsick."

"No wonder he looks so moody. Send him up to the healer, she'll fix him up."

"He'll be fine once he eats some prunes an' finds a washroom." Remy smiled cheerfully at Logan who only rolled his eyes in response.

"Very well. Lab is down the main hall and on the right. Washrooms are the next door over. There's air fresheners and good ventilation so don't worry."

"Thanks." Logan grumbled under his breath.

They wheeled the equipment into the large lab and Richard was asked to follow their escort to see Domina who needed to talk with him.

"Geez could you pretend for a few hours that you aren't trying to kill everyone?" Rosie lectured Logan.

"Look here girlie, I'm here for one purpose and that's to get Kitty out. I don't need you harpin' on me every two seconds cuz I'm not smilin'. You keep that dumb smile on your face and I'll keep us alive."

"Alive? You are going to get us killed with your attitude problem!"

"I got a healin' factor darlin', only one who's gunna die is you if you don't shut up."

"You're a real charmer aren't you? I don't believe for a second that you are friends with Kitty. She'd never be caught with a sour puss like you."

"I've known Kitty since she was thirteen, raised her like she was my own daughter. I taught her how to survive and how to take down opponents double her size. She didn't need someone to coddle her and tell her she was awesome. We respected each other because we were strong and independent. Something your little pea brain will never understand."

Rosie glowered at Logan, slamming her bag down on the metal lab counter and stormed out the door.

"I t'ought you said you were gunna work on your people skills?" Remy reminded Logan.

"It's a work in progress."

Remy sighed heavily as he shook his head.

Kitty watched the four visitors walk through the main hall. Richard was pushing a cart of containers that Kitty recognized as her chips. Rosie seemed to be watching the two new assistants with some annoyance as they walked along. One was quite tall and handsome with auburn hair, Kitty figured Rosie probably had a hand in hiring him. The second new assistant was much shorter with black hair and a grumpy disposition. The second one had to be Richard's choice by far seeing as he was most likely similar to himself. She couldn't wait to show Rosie her closet full of clothes and catch up on any gossip. When she saw Rosie leave the lab and come back into the main hall, she yelled out her name. Rosie looked up, seeing Kitty and waved like a lunatic. Kitty air walked down to the main level, barely becoming solid before Rosie had her arms wrapped around her. They shrieked in excitement and giggled like school girls, warranting a few sideways glances from passerby's. Kitty pulled Rosie by the hand up to the living quarters and flung open her bedroom door. Rosie gasped at the impressive decorations and furnishings.

"Wait till you see the closet. You are going to _die_!"

The ladies tore through the gowns and shoes, playing dress up and catching up on Rosie's dating life.

"So I have to ask... Who are those new assistants Richard has? I know for a fact that you pushed him to hire the tall, handsome one."

"Actually, funny story about that. You remember the Cajun guy from the salsa club?"

"Oh my god! Rosie! Are you dating him and got Richard to hire him so you could do it while at work?!"

"First off, we are not dating, secondly I'm a bit offended that you would suggest that and thirdly, why the hell did I never think of that in the first place? Pure genius! This is why I need you around, to come up with these brilliant ideas."

"Oh Rosie, I miss you so much! Everyone here is so respectful and drama free." Kitty giggled and hugged her friend.

"Hey I never said I was a classy gal, but I am quite entertaining aren't I?"

"Rosie you are just pure fun and that's why I love you."

"It's such a relief to know you haven't changed a bit Kat, still so upbeat and positive."

"Why would I have changed? I've only been gone four days."

"That's what I told them but they are so negative. They've been driving me crazy! They bicker like an old married couple. I swear Logan is going to snap at any moment and kill someone."

"Who's this? The new assistants?"

"Oh right I didn't finish telling you about them."

"I don't think you even started."

"True, true. I'm just so happy to see you and I get so easily distracted. Oh my god I never asked you about your love life! Any prospects on the horizon?" Rosie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well actually... There is someone... Kinda."

"I knew it! You are glowing! Your skin looks amazing by the way, you'll have to tell me your secret. So what's his name? What does he look like? Can I meet him?"

"Slow down, slow down. His name is Seth, he's tall with light blond hair and the most amazing icy blue eyes. He has this way of looking at me that sends shivers down my spine. Apparently him and I were an item before my accident. There's a lot of baggage but he's totally devoted to me. We've spent a lot of time together just getting to know one another. You'll meet him at dinner tonight. Which reminds me, we need to find you a dress!"

"Oh my god yes! So have you kissed yet?"

"He, well he kissed me the first night we met, well I mean he knew me, I didn't know him or rather didn't remember him. He was so overwhelmed with joy that I was alive that he couldn't keep his hands off me."

"That's so romantic! His long lost love returns." Rosie fake swooned into a pile of clothing on the closet floor. They laughed and pushed each other playfully.

"Yah I was pretty swept away by the whole experience. His kiss... I literally felt electricity between us, it was crazy."

"Ohhh I want that! I'm so jealous Kat! You have all the luck, I swear!"

"Luck? This is the first romantic thing that's happened to me in four years."

"What about Victor? Where's he?"

"They won't let me see him."

"What do you mean?"

"They sent him off on some type of training program. Haven't seen him since we got here. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry Kat, I'm sure he's okay."

"Yah." Kitty looked sad.

"Come on! Let's find me a dress!"

"With pleasure!"

The ladies chatted about fit and complimentary colours. Kitty explained how she had helpers who would do her hair and makeup for her. Rosie joked that she was a princess and everyone was her servant, Cinderella rescued.

"Are you happy Kat?" Rosie asked while they were getting their hair done.

"I think so Rosie. I finally feel like I belong, that I have a purpose, a family."

"You know you had one at the institute, a purpose that is and a very disfunctional family. But I can see the difference in you. You're more relaxed and carefree. You seem happy."

"I miss having you around though Rosie and I miss my students."

"We miss you too Kat."

"You never finished telling me about the new assistants."

"It can wait till after dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

SHADOWCAT REBORN 8

Remy and Logan unpacked all of the gear and equipment in the lab. They had to keep up their facade long enough to locate Kitty and get a good idea of the layout. Richard returned, a strange look of guilt on his face as he entered the lab. Logan automatically narrowed his eyes and growled. Behind him were several members of the Neo dressed in battle gear.

"He sold us out."

"Hush Logan, you don't know dat."

The four Neo's standing behind Richard raised their guns and pointed them at the two.

"Drop everything and keep your hands where we can see them." A female Neo spoke, her red nails flashing as she held the trigger of her gun ready.

"Okay, maybe he did."

Logan and Remy complied, staring Richard down as they were escorted to the holding cells. They each were given separate cells, side by side and left there while the Neo's went back to talk with Richard.

"Well at least dey put us up in a nice motel."

"Shut it Cajun."

"I t'ink its best we play it cool until we figure out what Richard told dem. Playin' dumb has gotten me out of a few jams."

"You're playing dumb? I just thought you were dumb."

"Ah dat's de sign of a true artist, can't tell de difference between real or actin'."

"At least do me the favour of not having to listen to your voice for the next hour. I'd like to take a nap."

"I'll wake you if anythin' happens."

"Wake me when you stop breathing."

Richard nodded nervously as Barbican asked him questions.

"Who did you say they were?"

"Spikes, sir. They came to kidnap Katerina, err Kitty. Some mutant extremist group. They threatened my life and Rosie's unless I brought them here."

"How would they know where to find her, let alone know who she is?"

"She went out on the town a week ago. Rosie took her out in public while I was here last. They must have followed her back to the institute."

"How would they know who she is?"

"Don't you recognize them Barbican? They are X-Men." Domina's voice interrupted the interrogation.

"Hard to tell when they aren't wearing their spandex body condoms they call costumes."

"Thank you for alerting us to the situation Richard but it still does not make up for the fact that you've hidden Kitty from us. What's your explanation for that?" Domina towered over the cowering Richard.

"At first I didn't know who she was. Then I figured she was just a spike. I didn't know she was a Neo until you told me today."

"Did you not find her within a Neo suit?" Domina's patience was growing thinner by the second.

"The crash site was so full of debris, I never looked at the origin of the technology, only that their was an injured woman."

"Your obsession for her has confused your loyalties to the clan. She is my daughter and you've hidden her from me for four years."

"I did not know she was your daughter, please Domina. Had I known I would have told you right away."

"Get out of my sight you coward. You are not worthy to be called a Neo. Your brother Rax betrayed us and he got his dues, you'll soon follow suit. Throw him in a cell. I'll let my brother deal with him when he gets here."

"Oh god no..." Richard crumbled to his knees.

Domina knocked on Kitty's door, peeking her head in slowly. Kitty and Rosie were trying on jewelry when they finally noticed her presence.

"Domina! This is my best friend Rosie who I've told you about." Kitty was giddy.

"I've heard many wonderful things about you Rosie. I'm so glad that you could make it out for a visit."

"Very nice to meet you. I've missed this girl terribly. Looks like she's been in good hands though."

"We are so very happy that she's returned home. Dinner is ready if you are."

"As ready as we'll ever be!" They chimed in unison, laughing at themselves.

"You look stunning ladies. The men will be slack jawed."

"Aren't they always at dinner time?"

"Very true dear. Hopefully they will be on their best behaviour."

"If not I'll show them my left hook." Kitty punched the air in jest.

"Barbican warned me of that left hook, good for you my lovely. He had a pretty good black eye."

"He never showed me! No wonder he was in full battle paint this morning. Sly devil."

"He'll be wearing it proudly at dinner tonight, no battle paint allowed."

Domina encouraged the girls to follow her down to the dining hall. As they entered every eye in the place locked in on the three women. Domina had selected a plum coloured mermaid style dress to match her hair. The fabric was matte and black gloves covered her muscular forearms. Rosie went straight for a bright red sequined dress that barely hit above the knee and plunged into a deep V neckline with a scandalously low back. A pair of black platform heels gave her a few extra inches of height as she sauntered into the room with a sway in her hips. Rosie had picked out the biggest sparkly necklace that she could find in the drawers of Kitty's closet and the longest dangly earrings possible. Her hair was styled into a big wavy nest on her head and she matched her lips with a bold red lipstick.

Kitty had chosen a sapphire blue, floor length silk dress that splint up to her thigh on either side. A pair of coral coloured stilettos accentuated her long slender legs. She had decided on a loose braid adorned with coral flowers weaved through her locks. Stray curls had escaped the braid, leaving a soft frame around her angelic face. Her makeup was subtle, highlighting her natural beauty just enough. There was triple the amount of people as normal. Domina had explained that it was a meeting of all Neo to welcome back Kitty. Seth was looking more dashing then usual in a well tailored tux.

"Oh Kat, he's gorgeous. I totally understand the electricity part." Rosie was stunned.

"Behave yourself tonight."

"Oh he's all yours girl. I'm in the mood for a spicy Cajun."

"Where are they? I don't see Richard either, thankfully."

"Not sure. Maybe Richard has them working in the lab?"

"Of course he would. Probably lied about finishing my work and is scrambling to make sense of it."

"Let's not talk about boring stuff, let's enjoy the night."

"Agreed."

Seth kept his eyes glued on Kitty as they joined the large group of Neo's. He gracefully stepped through the crowd to greet her with a kiss on her hand. Blushing, Kitty introduced Rosie to him and he greeted her the same way.

"Look after my Kat for me. She needs to be reminded to have fun on a regular basis."

"Gladly. Care to dance my love?" Seth twirled Kitty around and stole her off to the floor as classical music filled the room.

Rosie had eyed one of the Neo's who had escorted them into the mountain and waved off Kitty.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to interrupt."

"No need, I always have time for beautiful women in red dresses."

Rosie giggled and asked; "I was wondering where our companions got off to? Was hoping to see them at dinner."

"They won't be making it to dinner tonight. Seems there was a problem in the lab."

"Oh dear... Do they need assistance?"

"Everything is looked after, nothing to worry about. Enjoy your night." Barbican backed away politely and went to Domina's side, speaking into her ear.

Rosie grew worried by their reaction and was going to look for Kat when a man grabbed her arm gently. He was ruggedly handsome with light blonde hair and large muscles. He looked like a bouncer at a fancy club in his white dress shirt and navy trousers.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to big guy."

"Name's Ransome Sole, but you can call me Ran for short."

"Rosie." She smiled seductively at him. She could tell he was a man of importance by the way he carried himself.

"Suiting name for you. Noticed you as soon as you walked into the room. Haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm friends with Kat, the woman in the blue dress."

"Ahh the guest of honour, Domina's long lost daughter."

"Yes... Seems so strange."

"Why is that strange?"

"Just, she thought she was so small and insignificant but in actuality she's someone important."

"Hmm yes, I guess it is strange to find out you are the daughter of a great warrior of a dying race."

"Dying race?"

"We are the last of our kind. On the extinction list. Hopefully she will bring forth a new era for us. One where we survive."

Rosie stopped dancing and looked at Kat in a different light. They were counting on her to take over the empire and bring them new hope for a better future.

"How many of you are left?"

"What you see in this room."

"Oh wow..."

"Flatscans and spikes don't understand the concept of a dying breed because they are so overpopulated. We are the higher evolved species yet we are low in numbers. We should be running the world. We are more powerful, we are more advanced yet we have to hide in fear of being eradicated."

Rosie just stared wide eyed at the man before her. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I-I need to sit, these heels are killing my feet."

"Pleasure dancing with you."

"Likewise."

Rosie sat herself down on the nearest chair and thought carefully for a while. They had gotten in over their heads coming here. She looked for Kat in the crowd of dancing bodies. Her elegant movements were easy to pick out with her sapphire dress hugging her curves. Seth held her close to him, matching her movements almost as effortlessly as Kat. She looked happy here. Rosie got up from her chair and walked to the lab. She suddenly didn't feel like she was in the right place anymore. Entering the lab she saw the equipment set up and the containers of chips on display. There was no sign of Richard or the others. Confused as to where they could be she checked the washroom next door and several other rooms down the hall. Deciding to turn back to the party she noticed a man wearing a mask over his face, breathing filters on either side of where his chin would be.

"Hi... Seems I'm lost." Her voice cracked.

"Dining hall is this way." He pointed behind him.

"Th-Thank you kindly." She smiled nervously at him as she scurried back to the party.

"Rosie! There you are! I've been looking for you."

"I went to see if I could find the new assistants. They aren't in the lab."

"Strange... I'll ask Domina if she knows where they are."

"I think they might of gotten into trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble could they have possibly gotten into?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention!"

A rather obese looking man took center stage on a raised platform. He looked like an oversized sumo wrestler in a samurai costume.

"I've brought some of my best fighting spikes of the watch dog program for your entertainment tonight!"

"That's the program they said Victor went to!" Kitty perked up in hopes of seeing Victor again.

"Bloody Bess, if you will. Bring on the gladiators!"

The floor lowered into a ring with an energy shield covering the opening. A woman with long white hair and crazy looking eyes smiled crookedly at the gathering crowd. Her white leather outfit was tight to her body as she pressed a few buttons. Below two doors opened and out stepped Victor from one, wearing nothing much but a loin cloth. A creature that looked like a mix between a hog and man waddled out to meet him in the ring.

"Rosie! It's Victor!" Kitty cried out.

"Place your bets! Beldame will be taking your numbers. Winner with the highest bid picks next match!"

"What is this Seth?"

"Goth is a slave trader. He finds the strongest spikes and pits them against each other. The winning spike then earns his place within our army. It's a cruel game but we think this will help us gain strength and be able to fight back against our enemies."

"How can you condone this?"

"It's not my decision love. The leaders of each clan have decided this. I hate watching them. If you wish to leave we can."

"That's my friend down there."

"Awe yes, the spike you called Victor. He's quite the ferocious animal."

"He's not an animal Seth. He has feelings."

The crowd cheered loudly as blood splattered the energy shield. Kitty stared down in horror at the massacre. Victor stood with one foot resting on the body of the hog man. He licked the blood off his sharp nails, a look of satisfaction across his face.

"I think that's a new record! 10 second death." Goth announced.

More mutants were added to the ring, each meeting the same fate on Victor's claws. Kitty couldn't believe what she was watching, Victor was actually enjoying the kill.

"Time for dinner folks! We will conclude the matches after dessert." Ransome Sole ushered everyone into the dining hall toward the great table.

"Are you coming love?" Seth asked Kitty quietly.

"I'm not really in the mood for food."

"Please darling, don't be mad with me I have no control over these things."

"I'm not mad with you Seth... I just... Victor, he didn't care, he slaughtered them like they were nothing."

"As I said earlier my love, he's a ferocious animal. He's also a great warrior."

"I need to be alone right now... Please go to dinner without me."

"You're the guest of honour my love, Domina wants you there."

"Come on Kat, eat something. You'll feel better." Rosie encouraged her to follow them.

Kitty let them take her to the table, she was seated beside Domina. The group was staring at Kitty once more, their eyes glowing with hope as Domina introduced her as her lost daughter. They cheered and toasted to her. Hope for their future.

"Kitty and Seth will hopefully bring us a son to lead our future generations to victory." Domina smiled at the two.

Seth grabbed Kitty's hand affectionately and gave her a squeeze. She tried smiling at him but there was a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She excused herself after the toasts and once everyone had dug deep into the food. Rosie followed her out into the main hall.

"You okay?"

"Yah, just... It's really overwhelming."

"Tell me about it. My mother always bugs me about getting married and making her grand babies. But giving birth to the future leader of the clan... Now that's major pressure!"

"I need to see Victor."

"Okay... Where would they keep him?"

"The holding cells... Down that way."

"Alright, let's go then."

The two entered the holding cells, there were no guards due to the mandatory attendance of all Neo's at the party, so they went unnoticed. Kitty searched each cell until she found Victor, who was making obscene gestures to the person across the hall from him.

"Victor!" Kitty yelled at him in a scolding tone.

"Kitty!" Logan shouted in surprise.

She turned around to look at the man who Victor had been posturing with.

"How? How do you know my name?"

"Damn chere you be lookin' smokin' hot tonight. Dere some big party or somet'ing?" Remy whistled in approval at the women.

"Dammit Cajun keep it in the pants for one night. Kit, it's me, Wolvie."

"She don't remember a thing brother." Victor smirked.

"Wolvie?" Kitty looked at Logan puzzled.

"Kat you remember that dream you told me about? The camping trip and the Viper woman?" Rosie was trying her best to help.

"Camping trip? What camping trip?"

"You know the one with the brothers, Victor and the little one?"

Kitty walked over to Logan's cell, squinting at him. He looked similar to the man in her dream but she couldn't be sure.

"I-I don't know." She was confused by the whole situation.

Voices echoed down the hall toward the holding cells. Several members of the Lost Souls clan were drunk and taking side bets as they stumbled into the viewing area.

"Trying to get a sneak peak at the competition are you princess? That's cheatin'!" One of the drunken men stated.

"Then what are you doing down here?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I won't say a word if you don't." He gave her a conspirator wink as he examined the men in the cells.

"This one here's so small... He won't last long."

"Haven't you ever heard that good things come in small packages? Size don't matter, it's how you use it." Another man poked.

"That what small dicked men say to their women for the first time."

The men began to brawl, Kitty and Rosie took the distraction to escape back to the main hall.

"Rosie what's going on?"

"Right so you know how I never got around to telling you about the new assistants? Well we kinda were planning a rescue mission for you. You seemed so happy that I didn't have the heart to say anything."

"Who are they?"

"Uh they say they are X-Men. Your old family."

"Charles Xavier..." Kitty whispered his name.

"Who?"

"Oh my god... They were the ones who raised me... Well taught me about how to control my powers... They were the ones who betrayed me on the space station!"

"Huh? Kat what the heck are you talking about?"

"I've got to tell Domina!"

"Wait! Kat! You don't understand!"

Kitty ran off to the party to find Domina, leaving Rosie bewildered in the main hall.


	9. Chapter 9

SHADOWCAT REBORN 9

"Kitty looks different." Logan was still puzzled by the whole situation.

"Four years will do dat. She's not dat little girl you knew 'fore. She's grown up." Remy was checking his cell for means to escape.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

"She's a kinky little minx, likes fur." Victor teased Logan from across the hall.

"I'll kink your minx." Logan crossed his claws in a threatening gesture.

"What de hell does dat mean?" Remy questioned Logan's choice of words.

"I dunno, sounded threatenin'."

"I would have gone wit' de whole skinnin' him alive approach or taxidermy reference."

"Like stuffin' his minx?"

"Well dat just means you'd stuff Kitty cuz she's de minx in de situation and it sounds more like a sexual suggestion..."

"You know what your problem is runt? You have no imagination."

"Fuck off both of you! I'm gunna take the Cajun's head and stuff it up your ass hole Creed."

"Why my head? You couldn't have used your own foot?"

"I'm stuffin' your head up his ass so I don't have to hear you talkin' anymore and from the sounds of it Creed likes takin' things up the ass."

"Now where would you have gotten that impression?" Victor tilted his head in wonderment.

"Your lettin' these jokers control you and use you for entertainment. That's taking it up the ass."

"You never were very patient. I'm buying my time."

"For what? You going to try to outlive them?"

"No, for your little kitten to set me free."

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"Cuz she's got the hots for me."

"You're sick." Logan's face spoke of his disgust.

"Who did she come lookin' for in here? Sure wasn't you."

"He has a point Logan."

"Cajun when I want your opinion, I'll ask fer it. Which will never happen, just like delusional Creed over here."

"I ain't delusional runt, she molested me back at their institute. Threw herself at me in fact. Was quite amusing."

"You shut the fuck up Creed."

"Held her little round ass in my hands too. She's developed into a curvy little frail, bet her pussy is tight too."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way or I'll castrate you and feed you your own balls." Logan's temper threshold was at its max.

"How you gunna do that from over there? I'll invite her in my cell and fuck her just so you have front row seats. She looks like she'd be a tiger in the sack."

An audible roar came from Logan's throat as he lost control of his temper. His claws made quick work of the cot and what little items were in his cell. He hit the energy field a few times, getting knocked back from the energy blast it emitted. This only seemed to anger him more as he began slashing at the walls. His adamantium claws sliced through the metal wall between him and Remy. He continued to tear at the wall until there was a hole large enough for him to walk through. Remy had a terrified look on his face as he saw the claws making short work of the barrier between them. He decided his best bet of staying alive was to fake being asleep and hope to hell Logan was a one way wrecking ball through to the next wall. As luck had it Logan was on a sole mission to tear Victor limb from limb so he paid no attention to Remy who laid stiffly on his cot. Logan ripped through the next barrier between cells only to meet a wall too thick to quickly slash through. It was going to take him at least an hour to make his way out. In the meantime an alarm had sounded and half of the Neo's in the dining hall had assembled in the entranceway to the cells.

Seth had convinced Kitty and Rose to stay behind while they dealt with the issue. Domina had lead the Warrior Clan down the hall, leaving the other Neo clans to lounge around and wait for the entertainment to start again. Ransome Sole decided it was a good opportunity to gather bets from the rest. Goth, the obese slave trader hit a few buttons on his controller for the fighting ring. It hummed beneath them and seemed to expand in size. Domina returned to the dining hall and announced that the issue was taken care of and that they had a special exhibition for everyone.

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with the X-Men..." A few boos from the crowd showed their dislike of the group. "Two have decided to try to crash our party. Let's see if our top Watch Dog can eliminate them." The crowd began murmuring between themselves.

Goth punched his fat fingers on his controller again after getting a nod from Domina. The fighting ring rose above ground, now completely encased with the energy shield and hosting three figures. Victor was the first Kitty could see due to his height. The small man with the long claws was barely visible but she could see the glint of his adamantium. Remy stood behind the smaller man, playing cards in hand. Seth came to Kitty's side, putting an arm around her.

"You don't have to watch my love."

"What? Why are they putting them all together? They'll hurt Victor."

"He has a healing factor my love, he'll survive. He's already proven himself a good warrior."

The three men stared each other down, sizing one another up. Logan made the first move, lunging with his claws toward Victor's chest while Remy charged a few cards and sent them flying at Victor's head. They managed to stun Victor, who stumbled backward into the energy shield. He growled angrily as the energy blast of the shield jolted him, sending him into his assailants. He knocked Remy to the ground as he swiped with both hands, claws reaching for flesh. Logan had dodged the attack by diving to the side and coming up behind Victor. Logan dug his claws into Victor's shoulders, riding him like a bucking bronco. Victor ran backwards into the shield to zap Logan off his back and grabbed him by the neck to pull him down to the ground where he stomped on Logan's head. Remy threw another dozen charged cards at Victor, missing him by just a few inches as Victor rolled sideways and kicked Remy in the gut. Logan had recovered in time to kick Victor in the head as he tried to seize Remy's throat. Remy charged a few cards and threw them at Victor's torso, blasting him into the energy shield which buzzed with electricity as Victor's body twitched violently against it.

"I... I can't watch this." Kitty covered her eyes, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Kitty left the dining hall, phasing through Seth's hand as he tried to stop her. She ran straight for the lab, trying to find something to preoccupy herself with. Seth had followed her, he was concerned of her mental state.

"I know it's brutal to watch but he's going to be fine Kitty."

"I know, I just... I'm not used to such violence Seth. The institute was boring and routine... I wanted more excitement in my life but I'm not sure this is what I had in mind."

"The institute is isolated for a reason Kitty. Did Richard never tell you why?"

"He always said that the outside world didn't accept mutants or anyone who was different. He said we were protecting the children from hatred."

"Richard has been running experiments on the spikes, mutants, at the institute. The chips he had you develop were made to control them, use their powers."

"What? He... He told me we were creating chips to help those with uncontrollable mutations. I programmed the chips to identify powers and give the owner greater control over them... They could turn their power on and off as needed. So instead of having to use inhibitor collars the chip would allow them to manually turn off their own powers and turn them back on when needed. The chips' job is to make the brain function more efficiently. For doctors and scientists they could use the chip to locate health issues or inaccuracies within the body and hopefully cure the ailment."

"He was trying to sell them to us as a weapon, a way to control dangerous or powerful spikes. The chips would gain full access to the powers of the spikes and the user would then be able to program them to do whatever they wished."

"Impossible... I didn't program them to run that way..."

"Which is probably why he hired new assistants right away."

"Those guys were clearly not scientists."

"They probably didn't even graduate high school by the looks of them."

"So... They are essentially the protectors of mutants? The X-Men, that is?"

"I guess you could say that. They've caused a lot of grief for our kind and the world."

"So they might have been trying to stop Richard from doing his experiments?"

"Quite possibly, but why would they follow him here?"

"Rosie... Rosie said that they were trying to rescue me. Domina said that they were the ones who taught me how to use my powers, that I lived with them for quite a few years. They were the ones who betrayed us on the space station, weren't they?"

"Yes. The X-Men were helping the High Evolutionary to rebuild his space station. After what that monster did to us..." Seth clenched his fists in memory.

"Seth... Can you help me with something?"

"Anything my love."

"Can you help me insert one of these chips in my head?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I've been faced with a lot of change and information. A lot of my questions have been answered and a lot have been unanswered. I've been experiencing strange occurrences since Richard hasn't been in control of my daily routine. I think... I think I can predict the future."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I thought it was a strange dream... But then... When I was fighting Barbican, I saw myself make a move that would have lost me the fight. I think I blacked out or I don't know... but I was back to the same position again, this time I made a different move, already knowing the outcome and I won."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive. There isn't any other explanation for it."

"How exactly are we going to put this in your head?"

"I'm going to phase you so you can place it on my brainstem."

"I thought you said you hadn't finished programming the chips?" Seth was looking worried.

"The problem was that the chip needed a subject to recognize in order to initiate the processing. I was against testing it on anyone until I was completely satisfied with how it ran. Short story: I was scared of failing. Please, do this for me. I need to know what's going on with my body. I need to do this before I make the wrong decision."

"What will happen to you if I don't put it in the correct place?"

"I'll have a headache until it's removed. I'll have a scanner on my head, I'll guide you to the right place. I trust you Seth."

Seth nodded his head and hesitantly took the chip Kitty was holding in her hand. She placed one of their portable scanners on her head and brought up the image on one of their monitors. Seth found gloves and placed them on his hands before removing the protective coating on the chip. He was nervous, his hands shaking as Kitty made him intangible. They both watched the monitor as Kitty instructed him on how to place the chip correctly.

"Let go Seth." Kitty coaxed him.

"Are you really sure about this Kitty?"

"Very sure."

Seth let go of the chip, holding his breath as he pulled away from Kitty. She wavered as the chip connected to her nervous system. Seth held her steady, pulling a chair under her legs so she could sit. The computer in front of her had a notification pop up on the screen asking for a password. Kitty sluggishly typed hers in, cueing the program to load and began the initialization. She had involuntary spasms as the program ran its diagnostic of her body and powers. Seth watched in concern as Kitty's eyes rolled back into her head. He shook her slowly, trying to wake her. Once the program announced it was complete, Kitty's eyes focused forward again.

"That was a bizarre sensation." Kitty casually stated as she typed away on the keyboard.

"How do you feel?"

"Plugged in." Kitty laughed at her slight pun.

Running through the program's findings, she found herself scratching her head. She ran through the data several times before pushing herself away from the computer.

"What is it?"

"What do you know of quantum tunneling?"

"Enough to teach it to a class of University students."

"What do you know of quantum tunneling and time travel?"

"There have been several studies done on quantum mechanical tunneling, moving protons backward and forward through time and barriers... Are you saying that you can quantum tunnel?"

"I can pass through solid objects, I can disrupt electrical devices including brain function in people... It's all in the same category... I'm not seeing the future, I'm going back in time and changing the future..."

Seth took a moment to think. His eyes suddenly became wide, a look of eureka on his face.

"Kitty, do you know what this means for us?! We could save our kind! We can go back and prevent their deaths! We can stop the High Evolutionary!"

"Whoa, hang on Seth. I've gone back minutes, you are talking about years. Who knows what the ramifications might be if I go back that far and change something so monumental. I don't even know if I can go back that far."

"We need to tell Domina! She will be overjoyed! We can save her daughter, your younger sister! We can build a future where Neo can live in the open instead of hiding."

"Seth are you listening to me?"

"I hear you Kitty. Why aren't you excited? You can single handily save us. You can prevent so many deaths. This is wonderful!"

"Seth... I don't even know if I can go back that far... And how would I be able to stop all those deaths? What if the High Evolutionary kills me while I'm trying to save everyone?"

"You'd have us helping you Kitty. We know what happens, we can plan and execute more efficiently knowing what we are up against. Don't you want to help your kind Kitty? Don't you want to save us from extinction?"

"I do Seth, more then anything I want to help the Neo. But I don't know if I'm the right one to do all this. I don't even know how to use this power."

"Domina can go back. As leader of the Warrior Clan she shares our powers. She can use your powers to go back and save everyone."

"Seth... I need to do more research on this. I need to understand how it works and how to control it. Going back that far and making such a drastic change will alter so much. We don't know if the outcome will be positive and if Domina should fail... It could turn out for the worse."

"We are Neo, we do not fail!"

"Seth..."

"I know what you are saying... But if we have a chance, as slim as it may be, to save our brethren, I wouldn't hesitate for a minute."

"I just always like to weigh both sides and think about all possibilities."

"I know, that's why you are the thinker of this Union and I'm the doer." Seth kissed her softly on the forehead, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"You are just as much of a thinker as I am. In a way I wish I was more of a doer... Over analyzing things takes its toll on you."

"Relax my love. Domina will know what to do."

Kitty nodded slowly, watching him leave the lab in search of their leader. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea telling Seth about her abilities. Looking back at the computer screen she noticed that her frontal lobe had a strange current running through it. The readings showed a blockage, most likely what was causing her memory loss. With a few keystrokes she was able to diagnose her memory problem. All she had to do was change the electrical impulse to the correct frequency and her memories should return. A simple command on the keyboard to activate her ability to alter electrical flow and nineteen years of lost time would return. Her finger lingered over the enter key.


	10. Chapter 10

***an extra long chapter as I have the day off for my birthday and felt inspired. Hope you enjoy! Review away! 3***

SHADOWCAT REBORN 10

"Rosie brought the X-Men into my facility. She gave them access to my lab and security footage. I was distracted, upset by Katerina leaving without a word to me. I didn't realize what was going on until they burst into my office and threatened my life. I was caught off guard and frazzled. All I could think about was being with Katerina again."

"Her name is Kitty, and she's not yours to have Richard." Seth was displeased with the conversation.

"I've known her for the last four years as Katerina, it's hard to adjust."

"Kitty's adjusted to her real name quite quickly. You've fed her lies for years Richard, do you really think she's going to want you near her?"

"She'll forgive me, after I explain why, she'll forgive me."

"And what about us? What about your people who you betrayed? You lied to the Neo Richard. Do you have no regret about that?" Seth had almost had enough of Richard's spinelessness.

"Of course I do! That's why I'm here, begging for your forgiveness."

"Prove your loyalty to the clan Richard, kill Rosie. Kitty will never trust you with her around and if you wish to stay here with us, with Kitty, you will kill Rosie." Domina handed Richard a gun, one specifically designed by the Neo.

"Will you forgive my weaknesses if I do this?" Richard asked shakily.

"All will be forgiven." Domina assured him.

"I will do it for the Neo. I will do it for Kitty."

"You will do it to save your hide you mean." Seth was standing off to the side, a look of distain on his face.

"Now Seth, we are about second chances and Richard is a Neo. We must embrace our brethren even though they have betrayed us. We are a dying breed, we can't afford to lose anymore of our kind." Domina turned Richard toward the crowd still in the dining hall and watched him walk slowly away.

"Kitty will be devastated Domina. I don't agree with this."

"If you are right about Kitty's abilities, she will use her powers to go back and save her. Then I'll be able to sense it, use it to save our race."

"What if she can't?"

"Then you will kill Richard and strengthen the bond between the two of you."

"You told him that he would be forgiven."

"Yes, forgiven his weaknesses but we are Neo, we are not weak. You are cleansing us of his weakness."

"It will be done Domina." Seth stalked after Richard.

Rosie was sitting on a couch in the main hall, waiting on Kitty to return. She was pulling at loose sequins on her dress, clearly agitated by something. Her eyes lifted up to see Richard approaching.

"Oh Richard! Everything's gone wrong! Kitty... She's been brainwashed by these people! I should have never encouraged her to be more adventurous." Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll fix everything."

"How?"

"By eliminating the only other person who knows what's going on." He raised the gun Domina gave him and pointed it at Rosie.

"Richard what are you doing?!"

"I'm proving my loyalty to the Neo."

Richard pulled the trigger, sending a beam of red energy into Rosie's heart. The scream that left her throat echoed down the great hall and gave Richard shivers. He stared at Rosie's lifeless body, a strange smile of relief crossed his face.

"Rosie! No!" Kitty's voice shrieked from behind.

"Katerina."

"Richard what have you done?"

"Guaranteed our safety. Guaranteed a spot among the Neo."

Kitty dropped to the floor, pulling Rosie's head into her lap. She was sobbing uncontrollably as her best friend laid dead before her. She whispered a promise in her ear and stroked her golden locks.

"How could you? Rosie was no threat to anyone!"

"Katerina, she was a flatscan, a nobody compared to us. Her life doesn't matter."

"How could you say that?!"

Richard grabbed Kitty by the shoulders, pulling her to her feet.

"I did this for us! For our future with the Neo! I'd do anything for you Katerina. I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I've just been too chicken to say or do anything about it." Richard tried to kiss Kitty when they were interrupted.

"Richard, step away from Kitty." Seth's voice was commanding and full of hate.

"I did what was asked of me!"

"Kitty, phase my love." Seth aimed his gun at Richard's head.

"With pleasure." Kitty made herself intangible, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Domina saiddddd..." Richard couldn't finish his sentence as Seth sent a bolt of energy through his temple, ending his life instantly.

"It's over my love. You can open your eyes."

She did as he said, seeing Seth's adoring eyes flashing back at her.

"Why would he do that Seth? Why would he kill Rosie?"

"He had some insane idea that if he killed Rosie he would be forgiven by Domina for betraying us. He kept ranting on about how Rosie was poisoning your mind against the Neo and how it was her idea to break in here and kidnap you."

"He was right in a way... Rosie told me that they had come to rescue me from you, from the Neo."

"Rescue you? But you are not a captive. We are not holding you here against your will."

"I know... And I think Rosie realized that when she got here because she didn't tell me about the X-Men until they were locked up in the holding cells. Oh Seth... She was innocent in all this. She thought she was doing the right thing. She was just looking out for me." Kitty began to sob again, she let Seth wrap his arms around her in comfort.

"You can save her Kitty. You can go back and save her life. I believe in you."

Kitty took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself. Seth was right, she could go back and stop Richard from killing her best friend.

"You can do this." Seth encouraged her.

Domina was on the top floor, overlooking the scene. She was waiting to feel Kitty's power, to experience the sensation of what time travel would be like. Kitty's eyes rolled back as her body went limp in Seth's arms. Domina felt the wave of light pulse her backward and then her vision went pitch black.

Kitty was with Rosie in the holding cells. She was staring at Victor in his glowing cage. The men were bickering amongst themselves, making gestures at one another.

"Damn cheries, you be lookin' smokin' hot tonight. Dere some big party or somet'ing?" Remy whistled in approval at the women.

"Dammit Cajun keep it in the pants for one night. Kit, it's me, Wolvie."

"She don't remember a thing runt." Victor smirked.

Rosie was saying something incoherently.

"Kitty, you okay? Did you hear what I said?"

"Camping trip?" Kitty responded, trying to remember the conversation they had had.

"The hot brothers. You remember you told me about that dream?"

"Yah..."

"Something wrong with her? She don't look too with it." Logan was puzzled by the expression on Kitty's face.

Voices echoed down the hall toward the holding cells. Several members of the Lost Souls clan were drunk and taking side bets as they stumbled into the viewing area.

"Trying to get a sneak peak at the competition are you princess? That's cheatin'!" One of the drunken men stated.

"Same could be said about you gentlemen." Kitty retorted.

"I won't say a word if you don't." He gave her a conspirator wink as he examined the men in the cells.

"This one here's so small... He won't last long."

"Haven't you ever heard that good things come in small packages? Size don't matter, it's how you use it." Another man poked.

"That what small dicked men say to their women for the first time."

"Gentlemen, this isn't the time or place to fight. Any man who can treat a lady with respect is far more attractive then any bedroom skills they may or may not have."

"Straight from a ladies' mouth. We shall all take note of your wisdom for the future mi'lady."

The men pushed and shoved themselves back down the corridor to the dining hall. Kitty breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to Rosie.

"You always were good at diffusing situations." Rosie beamed at her.

Kitty hugged Rosie tightly, squeezing her best friend in desperation.

"I t'ink you might be wrong 'bout her likin' fur. T'ink de petite be into another type o' pussy cat." Remy grinned approvingly.

"Shut it Cajun."

"Rosie I'm so glad you are alive!" Kitty smiled, tears watering her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm alive too... Although I'm not really sure why you would think I'm not."

"It's a long complicated story, but we need to get you away from here. Richard is going to kill you."

"Wait a minute... Why is Richard going to try to kill me?"

"He's not going to try Rosie, he's going to kill you. That's why we need to get you out of here."

"I told you that guy was a weasel." Logan puffed his chest up.

"This isn't the place and time to say; I told you so. We have to get Rosie some where safe, some where away from Richard." Kitty was thinking frantically.

"We can keep her safe if you bust us out of here." Logan pointed his claws at the energy shield.

"I'll ask Seth... He'll understand!"

"Who the hell is Seth?" Logan demanded.

"Seth is Kitty's fiancé." Rose added.

"Fiancé? You've only been here four days and you have a fiancé already?" Logan was getting more confused then ever.

"Five days actually, it's... Complicated. Look we don't have time to figure this all out now. All you need to know is don't trust Richard."

"Oh we already know dat petite, he de one who got us locked up." Remy waved his hand to show off his current accommodations.

"Seth hates Richard, he'll help us." Kitty reassured them.

"I hope your right petite, cuz dese Neo don' like us X-Men too much."

"No one likes the X-Men, you're all a bunch of spandex wearing pansies. Your underwear is so tight that you can't get the giant stick that's stuck up your ass out." Victor sneered as he spoke.

"Fuck off Creed. I'm gunna take the Cajun's head and stuff it up your ass hole."

"Why my head? You couldn't have used your own foot?"

"I'm stuffin' your head up his ass so I don't have to hear you talkin' anymore and from the sounds of it Creed likes takin' things up the ass."

"Now where would you have gotten that impression?" Victor tilted his head in wonderment.

"Your lettin' these jokers control you and use you for entertainment. That's taking it up the ass."

"Quiet! Grown men arguing like school boys, you should be embarrassed. Right now all I care about is keeping Rosie safe. I'm going to put her in with Remy and find Seth. Try to act your age for at least an hour."

She turned off Remy's energy shield to his cell and helped Rosie into it. Remy held out a hand, pulling her the rest of the way in. The two smiled at each other as Kitty reactivated the barrier.

"Not de best first date but at least we have a view."

"Of what? Cell block 25?"

"Nah chere, de light show."

Remy charged a playing card and tossed it at the shield. Sparks scattered about the front of the cell in shades of yellow and red. Rosie clapped in delight as Remy showed off his powers.

"Great, not only do I have to see your ugly mug across from me but I have to listen to the Cajun mackin' on some bimbo." Logan was ready to claw his way out of his cell.

"It's quite the show. I'm enjoying every minute of this." Victor gave Logan a toothy grin.

"Go fuck yourself Creed."

"Rather fuck your little kitten instead."

"HA! She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"She threw herself at me in fact. Was quite amusing. Stroked me. She's a kinky little minx, likes fur."

"You shut the fuck up Creed."

"Held her little round ass in my hands too. She's developed into a curvy little frail, bet her pussy is tight too."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way or I'll castrate you and feed you your own balls." Logan's temper threshold was at its max.

"How you gunna do that from over there? I'll invite her in my cell and fuck her just so you have front row seats. She looks like she'd be a tiger in the sack."

An audible roar came from Logan's throat as he lost control of his temper. His claws made quick work of the cot and what little items were in his cell. He hit the energy field a few times, getting knocked back from the energy blast it emitted. This only seemed to anger him more as he began slashing at the walls. His claws pierced through the wall into Remy's cell.

"Mon dieu! Logan! Calm down! He's making you mad on purpose. He wants you ta lose control." Remy protectively held Rosie close to him.

Logan looked at the frightened woman in Remy's arms and paused.

"What's going on?" Seth rushed to the cell with Kitty in tow.

"Uh he was gettin' cabin fever, needed ta stretch his... Claws?" Remy grinned sheepishly.

"I leave for ten minutes! Ten minutes and you can't even control yourself?" Kitty looked disappointedly at Logan.

"What's this all about? Kitty told me Richard wants to kill Rosie."

"It's my fault. They told me Kitty was in danger and I thought Richard would help us find her. He brought us here then turned on them." Rosie nodded at Remy and Logan. "They are Kitty's friends from before her accident. Well I'm not sure about the one with claws. But I saw how happy Kitty was and never told her about who they were."

"They are X-Men. The very people responsible for our destruction." Domina stepped forward from the corridor.

"Dat's not exactly true. De High Evolutionary killed your people Domina. We just tried ta restore de peace between everyone and convince de High Evolutionary he made a mistake."

"The High Evolutionary would have never taken away our powers if your people hadn't caused so much turmoil!" Domina was furious as she stared at Remy.

"I thought he killed all your kind?" Logan narrowed his eyes at Domina.

"We survived, barely." Seth responded.

"And what about Genosha? I was told what was left of your kind perished durin' the sentinel attack."

"Rumours. It's how we hid from the world. No one will go looking for you if they think you are dead." Seth held Kitty's hand close to his heart.

"I went lookin' for her. I knew Kitty wasn't dead. You tried takin' her from us on the space station but she kicked your ass. She didn't want to go with you then Seth, what makes you think she will now?"

"Because she understands now who she is. You brainwashed her into thinking she was one of you, a mere spike. She's a Neo, powerful, capable and beautiful." Seth looked at Kitty, pride beaming from his ice blue eyes.

"She is an X-Man, always will be. When she discovers what kind of people you are and the lies you've told, she'll kick all of your asses. Right pun'kin." Logan had a look of determination that triggered a memory from Kitty.

"Wh-What did you call me?" Kitty stuttered, getting flashes of Logan teaching her how to fight.

"Kitty? You okay?" Seth was keeping her on her feet as she swayed.

"Y-yes... I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Daughter, these are the very people who caused the ripple effect."

"But they weren't the ones who did it Domina. They might have been the reason why the High Evolutionary took away everyone's powers but they themselves were victims. You can't blame them for being who they are, no more then I can blame the Neo for being angry about what happened." Kitty looked between Domina and Logan. "Both sides lost lives. Millions died on Genosha because of human hatred. So long as there is hate and fear in the world there will be casualties. Can't you see how important it is to work together?"

"That's Xavier's teachings... His powers are truly remarkable. Even with your memory loss he's imprinted so strongly on you." Domina sounded sad as she spoke to Kitty.

"That ain't Charlie talkin'. That's the Kitty I know. She believed in Xavier's dream cuz she felt the same way Domina, he didn't brainwash her. Same reason why I'm an X-Man, cuz I believe in his dream. I don't always agree but it would be nice to live in a world where I don't have to kill anymore."

"Weak. That's all you are. Listen to you, talkin' of peace and not killin'. That's your very nature. You ain't no X-Man runt, X-Men don't kill. You do what you know is necessary. Kill or be killed." Victor reminded Logan.

"We may be brothers Creed but we are very different."

"Deny it all you want _brother_, but you can't go against nature."

"Let's put this to the test. Brother against brother. The winner lives to tell the tale." Ransome Sole had joined the group in the holding cells.

"What a wonderful idea." Domina smiled sideways.

"What about Rosie and Remy?" Kitty couldn't help but worry about them.

"They shall be front row and center to the event. We'll determine their fate after the match." Domina wasn't about to let them walk away free and clear.

"And Richard?" Seth asked.

"I'll deal with Richard myself." Domina walked away as they switched Logan into another cell and escorted Remy and Rosie to the dining hall.

"Seth?" Kitty pulled on his arm to hang back from the others.

"What is it love?"

"What's going to happen to Remy and Rosie?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Do you think if I talk to Domina she'd listen?"

"She might, being her daughter and all. I know that look on her face though. She's not very pleased."

"Maybe once the fight has started she'll be in a better mood?"

"One can only hope." Seth kissed Kitty softly, trying to reassure her.

They sat down around the fighting ring which had been raised from the ground. An energy shield encased the two contenders. Kitty wanted to watch this fight, this would be a fair one. The two men sized each other up, circling like lions ready for the kill. They each extended their claws, Logan's were over a foot in length and protruded from between his knuckles. Victor's claws grew from his fingernails, each just as sharp as Logan's. The men lunged and dodged as they taunted one another.

"Why do you want to be their puppet? Look at them, they are watchin' like its a game night." Logan questioned Victor's complacency.

"I have a roof over my head, three meals a day and I get to kill indiscriminately. What's not to like?"

"You're their lapdog. Is that what you really want out of life?"

"They are no different then Weapon X. I earn their trust, then I have free range to go wherever I wish to. Sometimes in life you just have to play along."

"I'm startin' to think you like being told what to do."

"I just like others doing the thinking for me. Leaves me free to act on my instincts. As long as I'm getting something out of it I could care less what they make me do."

"You see that's where we differ. You let others use you so you can excuse your bloodlust and blame it on those who control you. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Which makes you feel guilty, which then makes you feel like you owe the world something back. You're constantly asking for forgiveness that you really shouldn't have to. This is who you are James, stop trying to change your very nature. You'll always be tormented until you accept who you are."

"I'd rather be guilt ridden then be like you."

"Don't worry, I'll end your suffering soon enough."

Victor swiped at Logan's head, his left foot dragging across the ground to catch Logan as he ducked from the attack. Logan rolled backward to avoid Victor's claws coming down after he had been tripped by Victor's foot. Logan remained low to the ground as he waited for Victor to pounce. When Logan saw his opportunity, he punched his claws into Victor's gut. Growling in pain, Victor sunk his nails into Logan's shoulders, pulling the claws out of his gut. He threw Logan against the energy shield, laughing as Logan wriggled on the ground.

Kitty was engrossed with the fight between the two ferals. Her mind seemed to awaken, just as it had the night Victor had broke into the med lab. Visions of a wedding flashed before her. A woman with black hair and green nails wore a white dress. Logan dressed in a suit stood beside her. Kitty felt sad at this union, unusual emotion for such a happy occasion. Suddenly Victor appeared, leaping out of no where to attack the bride. Kitty was using her abilities to save the woman as Victor and Logan fought.

"Your little kitten seems to be remembering something." Victor had an eye on the brunette who had a dazed appearance.

"You and I fightin' was a fairly regular occurrence for her. Maybe it'll trigger more memories."

Logan seemed to be inspired by Kitty's reaction and double kicked Victor in the chest sending him into the energy shield. Victor smiled wickedly, he shared the renewed vigor and lunged into a somersault to hit Logan in the head. They each countered the others attack, grinning like fools when they noticed Kitty jump.

"Kitty my love, are you alright?" Seth was watching her flinch.

"Uh... Yah... This just seems really familiar..." She didn't want to tell him the whole truth, unsure of how he would react.

The visions continued as the men fought. Victor was trying to kill Logan in her flashes, Kitty was caught in the middle. Instead of helping Victor, it was Logan who she worried about. Confusion filled her as she came back to the present. Watching the men in the ring, a splatter of blood spread across the shield. Kitty was plagued by another vision; a pool of water turning red and the words she screamed out.

"SABRETOOTH HAS ADAMANTIUM!"

The crowd turned and looked at Kitty like she had lost her mind. She covered her face with her hands and bawled. Seth rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on Kitty? Talk to me." Rosie had squatted down in front of Kitty and had her hands resting on the brunette's knees.

"Visions, memories. I'm really not sure." Kitty was shaking.

"Maybe I should take you to your room. It's been a stressful day, you should rest." Seth tried getting Kitty to stand.

"I-I'm fine. Just... I'm fine." Kitty composed herself and continued to watch the fight.

"I don't think you're fine Kitty, you are shaking." Seth was starting to become insistent.

"I just need a drink. Could you be a dear and grab me one?" Kitty was trying her best to stop the shaking.

"Yes..." Seth eyed her suspiciously but rose to get her a beverage.

"Kitty, you remembering something important?" Rosie asked her, taking Seth's seat.

"I'm remembering them fighting..."

"From the sounds of it they do it often. What's adamantium?"

"It's de metal dat coats deir bones. What you rememberin' chere?" Remy had joined the women after Kitty's outburst.

"I think it was Logan's wedding... But Victor crashed it."

"Ah Viper. You witnessed deir marriage in Madripoor. You were part o' de Wolverine rescue squad when she kidnapped him."

"The what squad?"

"Jubilee told me a bunch of de X-Women went searchin' for Logan when he was kidnapped by Viper. He's quite de popular guy wit' de ladies."

"Logan?" Rosie and Kitty both questioned Remy.

"Oui cheries."

They both watched Logan differently.

"Well he is attractive when his mouth isn't spewing out hostility. He's got that bad boy air about him." Rosie started to appreciate Logan's physique as he fought Victor and his shirt became nothing more then scraps of material.

"Rosie you can usually always see the hotness in any man."

"Yes well if it wasn't for all the bickering and threatening to kill me I might have seen his potential."

"He threatened to kill you?!"

"He was jokin' chere. Logan acts all grumpy but he's a good guy, just not really a people person." Remy tried to defend his friend's poor social skills.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Well look at it dis way, he was brainwashed, experimented on, used as a killin' machine and assassin by de government and countless others. De government, humans and fellow mutants have all tried ta kill him at some point. Hell his own brother tries ta kill him all de time. You'd have people issues too. But Logan is de most loyal person I've ever met and Kitty you are one of few people in his life dat he trusts. It's why he's here."

"I wish I could remember..." Kitty stared at Logan in the ring, hoping that by some miracle it would all come back to her.

"Victor isn't a good guy Kate, neither are de Neo. They've all tried ta kill or hurt humanity for deir own gain. You can't trust any of dem. "

"But why do I feel so at home with them? I'm attracted to Victor, I'm attracted to Seth... I feel like these are my family."

"You're attracted ta Creed?! Damn girl you have some serious bad guy issues."

"Seth tried ta kill us all. He blew up de space station dat you were fixin' wit' de other X-Men. I was in Venice at de time fightin' several Neo wit' Jeanie and Hank."

"I don't remember any of this."

Seth had returned with Kitty's drink to observe Remy talking in her ear. His eyes moved over to Rosie who seemed quite desperate and guilty looking when their eyes met.

"Hi Seth." Rosie squeaked out to warn the others of his presence.

"Thank you Seth." Kitty smiled appreciatively at him.

"Did I miss anything exciting? You all look hyped up."

"Aside from the possibility that I have Tourette's? Not much. They are still going at it like dogs fighting over a bone." Kitty pointed her chin at the men ripping at one another's flesh.

"They seem like an equal match. Both quite worthy of our Dog Watch program."

Kitty shuddered as she remembered what he had said about the chips Richard had developed.

"Speaking of, where's Richard?"

"Right here." Richard's voice gave her a start.

His eyes were darker then normal as he stood towering over her. She could see a gun, the same gun from before, in his hand hidden under a long coat. All Kitty could think of was protecting Rosie. She grabbed her friend by the wrist and phased the two of them as Richard fired the gun. The crowd roared, starting a brawl between Richard and the audience. The energy beam had passed through Kitty and Rosie, hitting the shield around the ring and bouncing back into the group of people. Remy tossed a few cards at Richard, the explosions separating the crowd and angering everyone. The words flatscan and spike were thrown around, derogatory comments spewed out of the Neo's mouths. Kitty was panicking. She couldn't keep Rosie and Remy intangible for much longer, they all needed to breathe. Testing the energy shield around the fighters, she tried to manipulate the flow of electricity. Her knowledge of quantum physics was coming in handy as she tried to use herself as a conductor to change the current. Phasing Rosie and Remy once more she tried to push them into the ring, taking as much of the current as she could to bring them to safety. When she knew they had passed through she walked herself to the center of the ring, panting from the strain.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Logan was looking at the chaos on the opposite side.

"We weren't dead so they got bored." Victor had stopped to watch the brawl as well.

"You need to get Rosie out of here. I'll take you as far as I can. Do you know how you got in this thing? Is there a tunnel to the cells below?" Kitty pointed to the floor.

"Something like that." Victor wasn't the least helpful.

"I'm going below to check it out, try not to kill each other before I return."

"Don't even say what I think you are going to say Victor." Logan growled at him.

"She did set herself up for an innuendo hommes."

"Cajun you ain't any better, shut up."

"How are we going to get out of here? They are going to murder us!" Rosie was hysterical.

Kitty had found the tunnels leading back to the holding cells. Swimming her way back up through the floor she gathered her strength.

"Alright, this is going to take a lot of concentration on my part. I haven't phased this many people before."

"Pun'kin you've phased larger groups before, even aircraft, you'll do fine." Logan gave her confidence.

"Well I'm glad one of you is positive. Hold on folks, the ride is about to begin. Make sure when we get to the tunnels your limbs are not inside a wall. Wouldn't want to lose them when you become solid again."

"Oh god, my legs are too amazing to lose!" Rosie was blabbering from nerves.

"You've got pretty fantastic legs, I do have ta say." Remy tried to distract her.

"Thanks handsome, wouldn't want you losing anything I haven't gotten to explore yet either." She giggled.

"If I have to listen to this garbage the whole time I hope I lose my ears." Logan complained.

"With you on that one runt." Victor wasn't too fond of the ogling that was occurring.

"At this point we are all going to end up in a wall if you keep breaking my concentration." Kitty put an end to the conversation as they descended into the underground tunnels.

"I never did get used to that feelin', makes me nauseous every time." Logan held a hand over his stomach for a moment.

The others looked worse for wear, although Victor tried to mask his discomfort. They wandered down the long tunnel, ending up behind the holding cells.

"I'll deactivate the shields and we can walk our way out to the main hall. If you can handle a couple more intangible states I can move us along the rooms and out the front entrance hopefully unseen."

"Do what you need to pun'kin, I trust you."

"Remy might need a break in between ghostin'. I feel like I left my lunch upstairs." The Cajun looked quite pale.

Kitty disappeared into the cell ahead, returning to inform them the coast was clear and the barriers were off. Stepping through the metal wall with Kitty was less difficult on the group then the descent through the floor. Logan lead the way down the corridor, his nose lifted to the air. Victor was close to his side, listening for any signs of trouble.

"Grab hands, time to play leap frog through walls now." Kitty announced as they reached the main hall.

Rosie ended up having to be carried by Remy by time they got to the fourth room. The intangibility was taking its toll on her body.

"This last one is going to be hardest. We have to move through the mountainside to stay unnoticed by the security system at the front door. Take a deep breath and don't let go." Kitty seemed to be meditating as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

The group followed suit and mentally prepared themselves for the wave of nausea that was about to hit them.

"Okay, here we go."

Kitty strode forward, her companions sluggishly towing behind in a chain of hand holding. They cleared the main doors and ended up a hundred feet down the entrance tunnel when Kitty finally felt it was safe to leave the rock. Remy and Rosie both fell to the ground wheezing from the prolonged intangibility through solid matter. Logan and Victor looked ill but their healing factors helped them recover quickly. Kitty was quite drained, she wasn't sure if she could take them through anymore walls.

"This is as far as I can take you. Please keep Rosie safe, she means the world to me."

"Aren't you comin' with us pun'kin?" Logan looked confused.

"No, these are my people, my family. I can't abandon them."

"Kit... We are your family, the X-Men. The professor will help you remember. He helped me regain my memories." Logan seemed disappointed.

"I need to discover things on my own Logan. Everyone keeps telling me conflicting stories and it's hard to know what's the truth. I need to do this on my own."

"You don't have to half-pint. I thought I could do it alone but it only drove me mad. I came lookin' for you, I ain't leavin' without you." Logan was showing his stubborn side.

"If you stay Logan, I don't know what they'll do to you."

"I can take it. I'm not leavin' you behind Kit."

"Remy, please talk some sense into him." Kitty looked at the Cajun hopefully.

"Dat man is de most stubborn guy I've ever met chere, dere's no changing his mind."

"Please take Rosie with you. Get her far away from here."

"I promise chere."

Kitty watched as the two wobbled their way down the long tunnel out of the mountain. Victor and Logan were standing in front of Kitty, staring at the door into the stronghold.

"Why are you still here? Thought you'd be long gone as soon as we made it out of the wall." Logan asked Victor.

"Can't let you have all the fun. Besides, no one gets to kill you but me."

"Aren't you gettin' tired of that line?"

"Nope, not till you're dead."

The doors opened, revealing the entire colony of Neo in battle gear. Domina was at the front, Seth at her side. They paused to look at the trio standing casually ahead.

"You'll not take Kitty away from us without a fight."

"I surrender." Victor lifted his hands above his head.

"Coward." Logan said under his breath as he extended his claws.

"It's okay Domina, they want to stay."

"Where's the other two?"

"They left. Rosie wasn't safe here. I asked Remy to take her home. Please, there's no reason for violence." Kitty walked up to Seth and slipped her arms around his neck. "Trust me, please. There's no reason for force."

Seth kissed Kitty, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tightly against him. A snap of electricity coursed down her spine as he activated his powers, shocking her nervous system. Logan growled loudly in protest, lunging at Seth. Victor grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Don't be stupid little brother."

The last thing Logan saw was an unconscious Kitty in Seth's arms and the words of Victor: "play dead".


End file.
